Meeting new people
by Theindividualdifference
Summary: When something happens to bella. she goes online to try and find someone to talk to, but what happens when the two internet buddies go to the same college. will something different blossom, will they just stay friends? or will one abusive ex ruin it all? sorry for the awful summary, my first fan fiction;D
1. Meeting new people

**Author note: ****Hey:) so this is my first fan fiction and i really hope you like it, please review it will be appreciated whether it is good or bad i can take criticism and i would like to apologise in advance for my spelling and grammar, and my story might get my story muddles in persons so if it suddenly jumps from 1****st**** person to 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** then i am very sorry and I'm sorry if it is awful but i will do my best to make it good. i really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own the twilight saga, all rights to that are held by the lucky Stephanie Meyer. I wouldn't however mind if she handed Edward Cullen over to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Chapter one:**Meeting new people.

It had been six months, it had been a long, hard, emotionally draining six months, since they had left me, i didn't know what to do anymore, my whole world seemed empty without them it still does sometimes, i didn't think i can cope at the time, my aunt, Victoria, she hated them. So i had no one to talk to, but i wanted someone to talk to, desperately.

i did the only thing i could think of at the time, i searched for someone online, they wouldn't be anyone i knew - most of the school population consists of jocks and cheerleaders, i 'm just the shy girl no one talks to- At that point i was just desperate for someone to talk to, I thought it would help me let go, or at least get some closure. I searched aimlessly, talking to complete strangers, since i know no one from my school would understand or care most of them were either crazy or asking for my number. I was about to give up, when another IM popped up, 'StrummingTheStrings'

**StrummingTheStrings**: Hey ;)

**KlutzyBells**: Listen if your here to get my number or if you have been to the crazy house, I'm not interested buddy

**StrummingTheStrings**: well it's a good thing I've never been to the crazy house and i don't require any more numbers to my phone, at least not before getting to know you better first ;)

**KlutzyBells**: Good. aah i can just see it now, if we end up being friends, i can get you a book of pickup lines for your birthday ;)

**StrummingTheStrings**: _if_ we end up being friends? I'm hurt 'KlutzyBells' I'm hurt that you think we won't be friends ;)

**KlutzyBells**: oh alright then 'StrummingTheStrings' _when _we become friends, on your birthday I'll get you a book of pick-up lines so you dont end up embarrassing yourself :P

**StrummingTheStrings**: is that a promise? ;P

**KlutzyBells**: a promise i intend on keeping :)

**StrummingTheStrings**: and who do you think that book would work on 'KlutzyBells'?

**KlutzyBells**: hmm let's see, you could try the thick brain dead cheerleaders who think cheese is their natural enemy, or you could always try the blondes at the crazy house if you dont like cheerleaders.

**StrummingTheStrings**: and just what are you insinuating there miss 'KlutzyBells'? don't you think i could get a smart, sane girl to go out with me?

**KlutzyBells**: not if you need a book of pick-up lines to do it, no ;)

**StrummingTheStrings**: who says i need a book of pick-up lines anyway?

**KlutzyBells**: i would like to show the court 'exhibit a' 'well it's a good thing I've never been to the crazy house and i don't require any more numbers to my phone, at least not before getting to know you better first ;)' any further questions Mr. 'StrummingTheStrings'

**StrummingTheStrings**: hey! That is a perfectly good pick-up line!

**KlutzyBells**: yeah. If you're looking to pick-up thick brain dead cheerleaders or girls from the crazy house ;)

**StrummingTheStrings**: it has come to my attention that you are rather sarcastic miss 'KlutzyBells'

**KlutzyBells**: *Gasps* i have no idea what gave you that idea Mr. 'StrummingTheStrings'

**StrummingTheStrings**: i have no idea miss 'KlutzyBells' you know, it is rather annoying calling you 'KlutzyBells' but i dont think i should tell you my real name in case you turn out to be someone that steals my identity, so from now on, I'm just going to call you 'Klutz'

**KlutzyBells**: well then i think that entitles me to call you 'Strum' dont you think? Since your name is longer than mine ;)

**StrummingTheStrings**: i think that sounds rather reasonable 'Klutz'. So, care to tell me something about yourself?

"Bella, time for dinner sweetie" aunt Victoria whispered, i love my aunt Victoria, the only think i dont like, she hated my parents, no one will tell me why, she just does.

**KlutzyBells**: ok, i have something i bet your just dying to know.

**StrummingTheStrings**:*Gasp* quick tell me before i die

**KlutzyBells**: ok you ready? This is a secret no one but my aunt knows.

**StrummingTheStrings**: I'm ready now tell me or i will die!

**KlutzyBells**: ok, here it is, i have to go for dinner. I know it's a massive secret! You can't tell anyone though!

**StrummingTheStrings**: that's it? That's the dyer secret? The secret that would kill me?

**KlutzyBells**: yup now i really have to go be on tomorrow around the same time? :)

**StrummingTheStrings**: sure thing 'Klutz' talk tomorrow ;).

**A/N: ok so there is the first chapter, i will keep adding to it hopefully whenever i can:) i really hope you like it and please review so i will know what you guys think:)**

**Playingthevocalchords;)**


	2. Penelope

**Author Note: ****Hey again! So i already got some favourites on this, thank you so much! Thank you to John, Miranda and Eleanor for reading the first paragraph and giving me their opinions, they were all good (PHEW) and i would also like to thank you to 'Samanderson' for reviewing my story! It meant so much to me and made me so happy! Thanks! So here is the second paragraph and i hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this, feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Chapter 2: ****Making an appearance**

Three months past, and I'm still chatting to 'StrummingTheStrings', I've never felt so... light. Whenever i talk to him, it's like this massive weight's been lifted off of my shoulders. I'm Happy. I'm _finally _happy.

We chat for two solid hours every night; I'm not really sure how we still find things to talk about, but we do. Every time i talk to him, i forget the reason i even came onto the internet for. I wanted to get to know him better before divulging my traumatic life experiences to him, but the more i got to know him, the more i didn't want him to know. Tears started pricking my eyes as i thought of them, of how far i had come, when an IM popped up, it was 'StrummingTheStrings' , he was my saviour. He was my life support. The more i talked to him, the truer this realization was becoming.

**StrummingTheStrings: **aah, if it isn't my old friend** '**Klutz' how long has it been since we haven't spoken? You know, you could have told me you weren't coming on.

**KlutzyBells: **dude it's been like 8 hours...

**StrummingTheStrings:** it may feel like only around 8 hours ago we were talking to you but... Oh... Yeah... i-it's Tuesday... it was around 8 hours ago... i-i thought it was Wednesday... My bad.

**KlutzyBells: **so you were upset with _me_ because _you_ thought it was Wednesday? You know 'Strum'; you never cease to amaze me

**StrummingTheStrings: **aww shucks *wafts hand in the air*

**KlutzyBells: **you're one strange boy 'Strum'

**StrummingTheStrings: **and your one strange girl 'Klutz'

**KlutzyBells: **ok then, now that that's established, how was your day?

**StrummingTheStrings: **good thanks, just packing my stuff up for college

**KlutzyBells: **no way same!

I wasn't really. I hadn't even thought about it until now, but he didnt need to know how disorganised i was, and besides, he'd never let me live it down. although we talked every night, we never asked any personal questions, 'StrummingTheStrings' was my best friend in many ways, but we didn't know if anyone was reading our conversations –if someone was reading them, I'm pretty sure they would never be the same again-, we didnt really know who each other were

**StrummingTheStrings: **all i can say 'Klutz' is that i hope you applied for a college that doesn't have stairs or lord help us all...

**KlutzyBells: **Ha ha.Very funny 'Strum' maybe i should get you a joke book too...

**StrummingTheStrings:** Dont mock my genius, your just jealous because you can't come up with jokes as genius as mine.

**KlutzyBells: **at least i know what day it is...

**StrummingTheStrings:** HEY! I knew what day it was... i was just... um... testing to see if _you_ knew what day it was.

**KlutzyBells:** hmmm...of course you were 'Strum'... next you'll be forgetting how to 'StrumTheStrings'

**StrummingTheStrings: **dont you dare bring Penelope into this.

**KlutzyBells: **Penelope? Y- You _named _your guitar _Penelope? Still _never cease to amaze me...

**StrummingTheStrings: **dont mock my Penelope, In fact, because you've offended her so much. I'm going to go and console her, goodbye 'Klutz'.

**KlutzyBells: **ok ok. I'm sorry for offending your precious Penelope.

**StrummingTheStrings: **as nice as that is, i really do have to go. Dinner is ready.

**KlutzyBells: **oh. Ok. Well i guess i will talk to you tomorrow then 'Strum' tomorrow being Wednesday... and it will only be around 8 hours till then, think you can manage?

**StrummingTheStrings: **ha ha. Very funny. Ok well have fun with your laughing at me just make sure you dont trip over yourself whilst doing it.

**KlutzyBells: **oh-oh it's on. On like donkey Kong my friend. I won't trip over myself. I'll trip over your guitar.

**StrummingTheStrings: **as much as i would love to have this argument with you. I really have to go, talk tomorrow 'Klutz'

**KlutzyBells: **alright alright talk tomorrow 'Strum'

And with that, our conversation ended, _oh damn._ I thought, _i really need to pack. _and so i did. I packed until it was time to go to bed, when i did, i couldn't help but think about what this 'StrummingTheStrings' really looked like. i lay on the bed thinking until a wave of sleep came and surrounded me, it was dreamless, but just what i needed.


	3. Making an appearance

**Author Note: ****Hey again! So I'm getting more favourites on this the more chapters i write, but still only one review :(, but thank you so much for the favourites! This paragraph is dedicated to my best friends John, Miranda and Eleanor, they are my proof readers;) so yeah, sorry for mistakes and here's chapter three and i really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Chapter three: Making an appearance **

i was sitting in what looked to be a field, i looked round and noticed it was the same place me, Renee and Charlie used to come have picnics when i was younger, it was also where i came when ever i needed to get out of the house for some fresh air or to read my book, it was the only place we would all go where no one else was there to bother us, it was our little sanctuary. It was at the end of a trail in the middle of the forest that our back garden lead to, it was a small patch of greenery with wildflowers coming out of the ground in all different sizes and colours, trees surrounded the patch so no one knew it was there, i looked down and noticed i was sitting on a rug, it the rug my mother made for me, she had sewn all our old t-shirts from places we had seen (**A/N:** the rug Renee gave Bella in 'Eclipse') it was my favourite rug. I sat on it thinking of all our greatest memories.

'_Bella'_ i heard a far away voice whisper, i looked all across my surroundings, but there was no one there, just me, i suddenly realized i was shaking, _why am i shacking? Is there an earthquake?_ _This doesn't make any sense!_, nothing else was shaking, just me '_Bella'_ the voice was getting closer, but there was no one around, then something occurred to me. _How did i get here?_ The last thing i remember was that i was sitting in the car with Aunt Victoria and i decided to catch up on some sleep because i was up late finishing off my packing.And then it hit me.

_I'm asleep, this is all a dream._

At that same moment my eyes flew open, i looked around to find my Aunt Victoria was sitting in the driver's seat shaking me, _so that's what the shacking was,_ i looked around and found a sign 'California state university'

_I'm here!_

I quickly grabbed the door handle, yanked open the door and shot out of the car, i turned around and engulfed aunt Victoria in a hug and couldn't help the excited squeal that came out of my mouth i started jumping up and down as soon as i was out of the embrace but noticed she looked just as excited i was feeling only more composed, it made me feel better she was just as excited as i was. I felt bad about going to a school across the country but she was always encouraging me to do the things i wanted for myself not do things that are practical for others around me.

i would never tell her this but the only reason i came here was because i knew that Renee came here, i didnt really know alot about my mom, i was hoping that the school could help me, she was always talking about how she went down in college history and all the events she used to get invited to, i always asked her why but she never gave me an answer she would only say "maybe one day when your old enough you'll go there and find out" then she would give me a hug and that would be the end of the conversation, i would always try and ask her more questions about it but she would only ignore me and pretend she didnt hear me.

I never looked into any colleges after what happened to my parents, i had already decided that i would go to California state university –CSU- in her honour, Charlie never finished college, he had one more semester until graduation but got kicked out for getting my mom pregnant i would always feel guilty about looking into colleges because i always ended up thinking that if i weren't around, my dad would be a college graduate, my dad might still be alive, so might my mom, they might still be here with me, but they aren't, neither of them are, they're gone, and there not coming back.

i got my bags out from the boot and put them down on the ground, i walked over to find my Aunt Victoria who has tears filling her eyes, i pulled her in for an embrace and we both stood there crying for a while, she had helped me so much and the thought of not seeing her every day was saddening. "dont forget to email and call okay?" she sobbed, i got a tissue from my bag and gave it to her, she took it, wiped her eyes, and pulled me in for another hug, "i wont, i promise" i whispered, she then let go of me, grabbed one of my bags and said "come on then let's go get you checked in." She smiled.

i picked up my other bag and we made our way to the homing office. "Isabella Swan" aunt Victoria said and the woman at the front desk began typing furiously into her computer, "ah yes here you are, you're in room 4 in the masen building. Have a nice semester" I thanked the woman at the desk, grabbed the room key and turned to Aunt Victoria, she had to leave to go and pick uncle James up from the airport. She hugged me and said goodbye then she turned around and left, she wasn't one for letting her emotions out, she just felt awkward and would leave as soon as she could when something sad occurred, i grabbed my bag and walked to the masen building to find room 4.

once i found the room i quickly unlocked it and practically jumped through the door, it was a large and had two beds on either side, the walls were painted cream with a huge window with a cosy looking window seat in the middle looking out over the campus, there was a black 2 man couch next to the door and two black and white egg seats sitting at the foot of each bed, a flat screen TV on the wall at the foot of the beds, next to each of our beds was a night stand with an alarm clock, there were black curtains with intricate white patterns on. "It's beautiful" i breathed.

The door burst open and a loud excited scream came from in it, i felt a small pair of arms circle around me from behind, i turned around to see a small girl with black as night spiky hair with bright blue eyes, she looked rather excited "Hey! I'm Alice! your roommate!" she squealed again "well it's a good thing you're not just a random stranger barging into my room and hugging me just for the fun of it" i said and we both laughed "I'm Bella" i smiled and Alice started jumping up and down "I'm so excited!" i dont know why, i thought i had calmed down, but something about her made me all excited too and once again i was jumping up and down and we both started squealing and hugging each other.

When we had finally calmed down i offered to help Alice do some unpacking she looked at me like i was crazy then laughed "No thanks it's all done, i got here yesterday so I'm all set, i can help you if you like?" she chuckled "that would be great thanks!" and with that we started to unpack all of my things "Bella, where did you get these clothes? Their gorgeous!" truth be told i had no idea where they came from my aunt Victoria had insisted on buying them for me because she had said that my clothes were hideous so she went and bought me a whole new wardrobe but i didn't think she needed that much information "My aunt Victoria bought them for me" i answered simply. "Well you need to tell your aunt that she has gorgeous taste!" i had a feeling that Aunt Victoria and Alice would love each other if they met each other, they may even grow inseparable.

We had just finished unpacking when there was a knock at the door, Alice danced over to the door and opened it as wide as it would go "Jasper!" she squealed and quickly kissed him and he chuckled "Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend" she smiled "well I'm glad he isn't a stranger that came to introduce himself and ended up getting kissed" i joked and we all tilted our heads back and laughed, then jasper spoke for the first time since he arrived "were all going to the dining hall to grab dinner wanna join us?" he asked "Yes!"we both shouted, we both looked at each other and burst into a roar of laughter, we finally stopped after a couple of minutes and both of our sides hurt and we were on our way to the dining hall, i was looking around at all of the buildings when i walked into something rock hard and fell to the ground, i heard a masculine voice call my name "Bella?" he sounded surprised i took his out stretched hand and stood up, i then took in his features, he was well built, black spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes, i gasped in horror as i realized who it was.

Jacob.

Jacob, the boy who had become my best friend to get his own selfish reasons, Jacob the boy who i fell for, what a huge mistake.

_Flashback:_

_You can't be too careful anymore, when all that is waiting for you, won't come any closer, you've got to reach a little more_

_I checked the caller ID and saw it was Jake, i flipped open the phone "Hey Jake!" i said "Hey beautiful" he replied huskily, i blushed and although he couldn't see it, i sensed he knew i was blushing. "So um, i was wondering, we've been friends for a year now and i think were at a stage where we can take it out of the friend zone so um, will you go on a date with me?" i couldn't believe it, Jake asked me out, FINALLY! I thought, i had been feeling this way about him for 2 months and i was waiting for him to ask me out, "sure, I'd love to" i gasped "awesome! Movie sound ok?" he sounded as excited as i was feeling "that sounds great, I'll meet you at the theatre around 7 ok?" i hope i didnt sound to desperate, it was 6 now so that left me and hour to get myself ready, that was a reasonable amount of time to wait right? "Sounds great I'll see you there! Bye beautiful" he said huskily, i blushed again "bye Jake" i hung up and skipped to my wardrobe _

_i picked out a dark purple V-neck, some black Jeans and a pair of black converse, i slipped them on and pulled my hair into a tidy ponytail, i used bobby pins to pin pack loose strands of hair or bits that stuck out so it looked perfect. I bounced downstairs and left Charlie a note saying i was hanging out with Jake on the kitchen table._

_i locked the front door, started my truck and headed for the movie theatre, once i got there i parked the car and made my way to the lobby to find him buying tickets for "Vampires suck" this was reviewed as a seriously funny movie, when Jake noticed me he made his way over to me, put one hand under my chin, leaned in and closed his eyes_

'_What the hell is he doing? I haven't been here 2 minutes and he is already trying to kiss me?' i quickly turned my head to the side so he kissed my cheek, he opened his eyes and i saw, anger? I opened my mouth to say something but he covered it with his, i froze, i was in shock, i didnt know what to do so i just stood there, he quickly slid his tongue into my mouth and licked my teeth 'EW! Man he needs kissing lessons!' i pulled away again and kneed him in the stomach. Now he looked really angry, i was about to turn and run but before i had a chance Jake pulled back his fist and let it swing forwards as hard as he could at my face, i fell to the floor and he started kicking me in the stomach, i curled up into a ball on my side but that didn't stop him, it only made him kick my head before it all went dark._

_I woke up in a room with white dull walls and i knew from many exactly where i was from being here multiple times, this place was like my second home. _

_I was at the hospital._

_My dad was sitting on the chair next to my bed, his eyes were red and puffy, i could tell he had been crying, "oh Bella" he sobbed and pulled me into a hug "I'm so sorry this happened to you it was very irresponsible of him to even be driving but don't worry about Jake he's fine" 'what? Of course he's fine he attacked me!' "What are you talking about? Why would i be worried?" i asked gob smacked, did he really think i would give a damn if he got sent to jail or harmed or jumped off a cliff and died? "well the car crashed into your side and Jake didn't even get a scratch, it was seriously irresponsible for him to be driving I'm so sorry i wasn't there to stop him" he started to sob again 'Oh My Gosh that lying little... cheese bucket!'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt a pair of lips covering mine, i quickly pulled away to see Jake looking angry once again 'will he ever give it a rest?' "Get away from me!" i screamed. I felt hot tears started rolling down my eyes from the memories of last time and i started running as fast as my legs would carry me, i couldn't see Alice and Jasper so i guessed they had gone to the dining hall. I could hear footsteps behind me and i knew Jake was following me, i dodged the people walking and i tripped over someone's foot, i picked myself up, ran through the door and slammed it in his face, this didnt stop him as he whipped the door open and i heard it slam against the wall, i flinched at the sound, i turned around and saw that he was running even faster.

I reached the dining hall and looked around to find Alice and Jasper sitting with three other people; i sprinted toward the table and headed to the far end, cowering behind a boy with bronze hair, he was looking worried "Bella?" Alice asked shock apparent in her voice "K-keep him away from me!" i cried tears streaming down my face, they all turned to see Jake was sprinting toward me with his fist ready, i heard scream, a loud CRACK and it all went dark.

I opened my eyes to find i was lying on an unfamiliar bed; the room looked exactly like our apartment apart from the walls were black and the decor was white. I turned my head until my eyes lay upon a very worried looking group of people

Alice sat next to my head stroking my hair, her eyes were red and puffy, i could tell she had been crying and it looked like she was about to burst into tears again.

Jasper was at the foot of the bed looking like he wanted to hit something, if i didn't know him i would be seriously scared and who ever made him angry should be too.

Next to Jasper was a boy who was very well built, he had black hair and brown eyes, he had a look on his face that looked very much like jaspers but he looked ten times more ferocious. It sent shivers down my spine.

Next to him was a girl with long blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, she was gorgeous, she looked like she had just stepped off a catwalk, she looked at me like i was holding a dead baby, she looked petrified.

Finally my eyes turned to a person who was sitting next to Alice, he was not as well built as the black haired boy, but i could see he did have muscles, he had a chiselled jaw line and piercing green eyes, i could see worry and anger in them, he also had bronze hair, i knew i had seen this hair before, but i couldn't think where, i also realised i had no idea why i was lying on a bed with these people looking at me like i were dying or something.

I tried my hardest to remember why i was here, then it hit me, Jake was here, in CSU, he kissed me, _again_, images of a boy with bronze hair sitting with Alice and Jasper as i hid behind him filled my mind, then it all went black, i then realised what he had done, he had punched me, _again._ I felt tears start welling up in my eyes and i started shaking as they spilled over, i curled up in a ball on my side as i had when Jake hit me the first time.

"p-please dont hurt me" i whispered my voice breaking at the last word, i felt a hand on my leg and i panicked as pictures of Jake hitting and kicking me filled my mind, i screamed, jumped out of the bed and sped out of the room.

I heard footsteps behind me and i instantly remembered the sound of footsteps as i was running from him, tears started falling harder and faster and i became blinded, i turned around the corner and stopped, i could still hear the sounds of footsteps coming and i was about to start running again when i felt a pair of slender arms rap around me.

i turned to see who it was and saw it was the boy with the bronze hair, he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumbs but they were replaced with new ones, i buried my face in his chest and he rested his chin on my head while rubbing soothing circles on my back, i took a deep breath and tried to calm down, after a few minutes of just standing there the tears slowed to a halt and i looked up at his face, his eyes were full of worry and sadness

"I'm sorry I probably scared you off, you can leave if you want I'll just go back to my room" i whispered, i turned in his arms but he turned me back so i was facing him once again "if you scared me off then I wouldn't have run after you would i?" he chuckled, the sound of his voice was so velvety and his chuckle sounded like the sweetest music to my ears. I shook my head and he whispered "I'm Edward" Edward, the name was so old fashioned but it fit him perfectly, "I'm Bella" i smiled and he gave me the most glorious smile back, it was lob sided, crooked, it was the most perfect smile i had ever seen.

"And I'm Jacob." Fear, fear started coursing through me the moment i heard his rough voice, i started shaking and felt the tears spilling from my eyes again, i wrestled against Edwards arms and started running down the hall to my room, i ran in and locked the door, i sat on my bed, pulled my knees up to my chest and started rocking gently.

I heard a knock on the door and i a sharp pang of fear shot through me once more, "Bella?" it was the velvet voice i had hear moments before Jake arrived, i sat there, frozen. My mind was telling me to let him in but my body wouldn't move, there was another knock on the door "Bella it's me open up" he said gently, i still couldn't move, i heard footsteps and realised he was leaving, tears started spilling over again, i scared him off.

I heard footsteps getting louder and tears started to come faster as i realised that Jake was probably strong enough to break the door down if he wanted, i started shaking. I heard a click as the door became unlocked, the door opened and in walked Edward, he locked the door after him and sat on the bed next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap so i was curled up in a ball sitting sideways, i rested my head in the crook of his neck and he sat with me rubbing soothing circles in my back again. He started rocking me back and forth like i had been, but this time, it was soothing, i felt calmer, i let my legs go and straightened them out and wrapped my arms around his waist "thank you" i whispered against his neck "any time, i think you made Rosalie faint when jumped and ran, it looked like she was about to do the same" he chuckled and i laughed.

"why did you come after me?" i asked and he looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry if that sounded rude but, i didn't know your name, the only thing i knew about you was that i cowered behind you before Jake came" my voice broke at his name, "well, Jasper had to comfort Alice, she started crying when you ran, she was so worried about you, she still is. And Emmet was trying to calm Rosalie down, she was so scared by what happened to you, she looked like she'd seen a ghost" he tilted his head back and laughed and i joined in, his laughter was contagious. "then there was only me and i couldn't just let you run without making sure your ok, besides if i hadn't been there, he would have shown and who knows what he would have done to you"

Tears started to prick my eyes and he tightened his grip on me "I'm sorry, i-i didnt mean to make you cry" he whispered "It's ok, you don't know the story" i whispered, i blinked back the tears, i had let enough flow today, especially to someone i only just met.

"So, you wanna tell me the story that lead up to why that guy ran up to you and knocked you unconscious?" he asked gently, i stiffened. "It's ok if you dont want to, you dont have to." He added noticing my body tense, "no its ok you might aswel know, every time i see him i will probably go into a nervous breakdown or he'll attack me again and i will probably need some more comfort so you should know because it's probably you I'll come to because you did so well with me today. But you can't tell anyone, or i won't be the only one that's been unconscious." I said trying to sound to threatening, "ok i promise not to tell anyone. I cross my heart" he smiled at me and i started my story of telling him how he tried to kiss me, how he hit me, how he lied and told my dad it was a car crash. Tears were filling my eyes but i blinked them back, he hugged me tightly and told me he was sorry i was ever subjected to that, after five minutes of being in his embrace he had to go his dorm for homework. "you coming to breakfast tomorrow?" he asked as i stood up "sure, where are we eating?" he looked wary, like he was afraid i would freak out "the dining hall." I stiffened. "I-i dont know i mean," i had to lie, i couldn't go back "i have alot of homework i need to get done." I knew i was awful at lying and i think he did aswel, he chuckled "what if i promise to protect you?" his eyes were smouldering, how could i say no? "Fine" i pouted and he laughed "I'll pick you up in the morning" he chuckled and left.

I was trying to think of ways to take my mind off the events of today, i could only think of one thing, one person, 'Strum' i opened up my computer and opened up my IM i was delighted when a chat popped up from 'StrummingTheStrings'.


	4. Friendships and mishaps

**Author Note: ****Hey again! So I'm getting more favourites on this the more chapters i write. Thank you so much! This paragraph is dedicated to my best friends, they are always on my case to write more chapters ;) so yeah, sorry for mistakes and here's chapter four and i really hope you like it.**

**OOOOH I ALMOST FORGOT! THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND SAMANDERSON. ILOVEYOU! SERIOUSLY YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Chapter Four: Friendships and Mishaps**

Last time:_ i opened up my computer and opened up my IM i was delighted when a chat popped up from 'StrummingTheStrings'._

**StrummingTheStrings: **well well well, if it isn't my old pal 'Klutz'

**KlutzyBells: ***gasps* i am not old! ;) How's college?

**StrummingTheStrings: **It's... uh... Eventful... how is it for you?

**KlutzyBells: **College is the second worst thing to happen to my life, it needs to go die in a hole. I came on here to forget all about my day so can we talk about something else?

**StrummingTheStrings:** and here i was thinking that you came on here to talk to me :(

**KlutzyBells: **that too, you know i love our little talks 'Strum' i dont know what I'd do without you

**StrummingTheStrings: **N'aww i love them to 'Klutz' and i agree, i dont know what i would do without you to talk to every night, you make a new friend at this new college?

**KlutzyBells: **nope, i made three ;)

**StrummingTheStrings: **Oooh sounds awesome! What's wrong with them then? They from the crazy house? Got no other friends? they must have something wrong with them if they wanna be friends with you ;)

**KlutzyBells**: oh ha ha. Very funny. Fine, how many friends have you made? Penelope doesn't count ;)

**StrummingTheStrings: **Don't bring Penelope into this _again_ i already spent 2 hours the other night comforting her because of your harsh words miss 'Bells', I'm not that sad anyway. Andi only made two :( but in my defence i only had the time to make one friend and the other is my roommate.

**KlutzyBells**: aah i see, i have to ask, why did you only have time to make one friend? I thought you got to college last night?

**StrummingTheStrings: **well, i went to lunch with my brother, sister and friends, and my sisters roommate ran in, crying, she looked terrified; when she got to our table she hid behind me shaking. Then this boy ran in and knocked her out. I then spent the next two hours comforting her because she was a nervous wreck. Sounds pretty hectic huh?

Oh my god.

**A/N: i was gonna end the chapter there but i thought 'Samanderson' would kill me... i decided against it.**

_Edward. _'StrummingTheStrings' was _Edward._ The person, who spent two hours comforting me about Jake, was Alice's brother. I had shared all of my secrets with 'Strum'. All of my secrets accept my mom and dad. This is bad. This is really bad.

"Hey Bella, can i use your laptop?"Alice asked sweetly "sure, just let me say bye and log off" i answered and smiled. I turned to my computer

**KlutzyBells**: whoa, that does sound pretty hectic, i got to go sorry, roommate wants to use the laptop, talk to you tomorrow 'Strum' :)

**StrummingTheStrings: **ok talk to you tomorrow 'Klutz' :)

I knew i probably wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes because of what he knew about me, whether he knew he knew it or not. I looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight; i decided that i would get up and get out before Edward came. I pulled out my iPod, turned the volume up to full blast and lay on my bed listening to 'Careful' by Paramore until a wave of sleep washed over me.

_I walked down the street and saw a person standing in the middle of the sidewalk, as i got closer i realised it was my cousin standing in front of me, tears streaming down her face. She turned around and looked at me. She looked angry, "YOU LET THEM DIE! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED THEM DIE. YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO TRY AND HELP YOU... YOU... MURDERER!" she screamed and turned to run into the night._

I could feel the tears flowing my cheeks, she was right; i just stood there and watched them as they died. I could of done something, but i didnt. I basically _killed _my parents. Tears started rolling down my cheeks harder than before when suddenly, I was rolled onto my back and felt a huge weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to reveal Alice jumping up and down on my chest, i opened my mouth to scream but i was winded, she was knocking the breath out of me with every jump, i couldn't breathe, she kept shouting "The cat in the hat wants to play!".

I felt my head start swimming when suddenly the weight was gone and I started coughing. I rolled on to my side to try and catch my breath but ended up falling on the floor onto my stomach, coughing and crying harder.

I hated people seeing me cry, i heard Alice crying as i got on my feet and sprinted into the bathroom with the clothes i had put on the chair at the end of the bed, i drank some cool refreshing water from the tap and splashed water on my face to calm down. I brushed my teeth and hair then i slipped on a dark blue v-neck, some black skinny jeans, some purple converse and headed out of the door.

I didnt want to look at any of them, i was afraid of what i would find. But when i finally had enough courage to look up they just stared. Worse than the laughter. I felt like i was an exhibit when people stared at me, i felt vulnerable. i didn't know what to do to make them stop staring at me, so i went to my bedside table, got a twenty dollar bill, turned around and they were still staring at me, i was angry now "you know, it's rude to stare" i shouted annoyed and stalked out of the door. I walked down the corridor toward the dining hall and there stood Jake, he stalked toward me, an evil grin on his face; i wasn't in the mood for this. He walked toward me and was about to speak when i flicked my leg up to kick his chin and heard a satisfying _crunch_, he fell to the ground unconscious, "Speak up Jacob." I huffed angrily and stalked into the dining hall.

I put two blueberry pop tarts on a plate, paid and went and sat at an empty table, I heard a scrape of a the chairs next to me and didn't bother to look up, minutes passed and i still didnt look up, i could feel them all staring at me and i started to get angry again "Bella I'm so sorry for what happened this morning" Alice said, her voice sounded raspy and i could tell she had been crying, a wave of guilt washed over me as i realized she was crying because of me. "No _I'm _sorry for acting so harshly, i shouldn't of shouted at you" i whispered just loud enough so they would hear and i felt the person on my left shift in his seat, from the electric feeling that surrounded me and the orange, lemon and cinnamon smell i knew exactly who it was. "If it makes you feel any better, Jake is outside is lying on the floor unconscious" Edward chuckled i looked up at him innocently "I know, i kicked him" i grinned and looked around at the rest of the table to find the people that were sitting around the bed when i woke up yesterday "_you_ kicked that jerk?" the black haired boy asked, he was sitting opposite me, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock dripping from his voice "yeah, It's not that big of a deal i mean it's like the first thing i learnt in kickboxing" i shrugged, i looked up to see everyone staring at me in astonishment. Again with the staring.

"I like this one" the black haired boy looked like a child on Christmas day "can we keep her guys? Pwetty pwease can we keep her?" he jumped up and down in his seat we all laughed and i said "I don't usually let guys keep me until i know their names" i winked and we all laughed "I'm Emmet" the black haired boy said and pointed to the blonde haired girl "this is Rose or Rosalie" he smiled and looked at her adoringly. "I'm Bella, I'm sorry if i startled you yesterday Rosalie, i don't know what happened, i think it's because Jakes here, it put me a little on edge" i laughed nervously and she smiled reassuringly at me "I think i would have done the same thing Bella, especially if i didnt know why i was lying on a bed with three complete strangers sitting round me" she said comfortingly, I felt myself relax immediately in my seat. The table went quiet and everyone went to eating their breakfast in peace.

"So Bella, you coming to our party on Saturday?" Jasper asked.

Saturday.

The three year mark.

I couldn't miss it. I planned to go to visit their graves, and it wouldn't be fair to them if I didn't go. It wasn't fair for them to be taken from me.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes but i blinked them back. "I'm sorry, i can't. I'm not here this weekend." I said murmured "how come your leaving you got here yesterday" Emmet laughed, i felt tears start to prick my eyes, "I have some things i need to take care of ok? You wouldn't understand." i said angrily. "I'm sure it's something that can wait until next weekend" he said looking at me like it was the obvious answer. I felt sick. "What are you doing this weekend that's so important any way?" he asked.

What could i say? I can't tell them the truth. I couldn't lie either. _Just stick as close to the truth as you can but give nothing away _ the voice in my head suggested "Em, leave her alone" Edward scolded, i wanted to kiss him for giving me more time to think of an answer. He looked at me with apologetic eyes "what I'm not doing anything wrong, i just want to know what she's doing, no need to get your tighty whities in a knot" he laughed. I waited for his laughter to die down before i answered "I'm going to go and see my mom and dad" i whispered just loud enough so they could hear me hoping my voice wouldn't break and give me away. "Well call them and tell them that you have more important things to do" he said. That's it. I stood up walked over to Emmet, tears filling my eyes and the back of my hand connected with my face "Don't you dare say that" out of the corner of my eye i saw everyone staring at me with a mix of horror and concern. I couldn't deal with this.

I ran to my room, locked the door and launched myself onto the bed, i buried my face in my pillow and just lay there crying, 'College is great' she said 'You won't want to come back!' she said. Lies. I lay there thinking about how college was hell, how i wanted to go back home.

Suddenly the door swung open "Bella!" Alice screamed, i sat up and she pulled me into a tight hug "Bella oh my gosh are you okay?" my tears had stopped by now and my throat was dry "yeah I'm fine" i hoarsely lied "I'm sorry it's just that my parents are so important to me, i feel like I'm betraying them if i don't defend them" i whispered and she hugged me tighter "we were all so worried! Although it was rather funny, no one's ever hurt Emmet before, he looked like someone had just taken away his Xbox" and we both laughed, when she let go of me, i picked up a water bottle from the mini fridge and started drinking. revelling in the feel of the cold water trickling down my throat when i heard Emmet shouting "Rose no!" and Alice scream. Suddenly the water was gone and i felt a fist hit my face.

"Why the hell did you slap Emmet? Dont you know how to take a joke?" Rose shouted at me. Anger coursed through my veins, took a step towards her "I can when the joke is _funny! _That wasn't funny it was just plain mean! My parents are the most important people in my life! I love them with everything i have!" i screamed at her and her face grew a mean look "You should hate your parents!" she seethed "i know i would if i were you! I bet they don't even love you! If they really loved you, they wouldn't have let you leave the house without a bag on your head each morning" she smirked; I started to shake with anger. It was all i could do not to punch her in the face right there and then "Get out." I whispered through my teeth "What?" she asked disbelievingly. _How can she think i can stand being in the same room as her after what she just said?_ "I said GET OUT!" I screamed, she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I sank to the floor crying. I just lay there and cried until i felt exhaustion take over and i fell asleep.

_I was sitting in a room with Rosalie, how did i get here? Weird. I looked around, looking for an exit when i found there wasn't one. I was sitting in a door-less, windowless room with only a light dangling from the ceiling flickering on and off. Each time the light came on, her face became more wicked and sinful until she looked like they the cartoon version of 'The Grinch' when he comes up with his plan to steal Christmas only Rosalie's version is much more masochistic._ _"You're parents didn't love you Bella, if they did, they'd be here now wouldn't they?" Rosalie seethed. God i hate her. "They couldn't be here." I answered simply "couldn't? Or wouldn't? Do they love you enough to even talk to you? I know i wouldn't if i were them. I'd be worried of what i might catch." She laughed "what would you know? I haven't heard a thing about your parents, i bet you haven't talked to them, i bet they refuse to talk to you because of what you've become. I know I'd be ashamed of you if i were them, i dont know how Emmet can stand you." I seethed. She stood up and pulled her hand from behind her back to reveal a butchers knife. She laughed as she raised it and was about to lower it..._

I was woken up by the sound of a knock at the door; i checked my appearance in the mirror, i looked fine, no evidence of my dream having an effect on me. I looked through the peep hole and saw it was 'strum' NO! _Edward_! It was Edward! _Oh god. _Every time i saw him i automatically called him strum in my head. I have to be careful what i say, I cannot let things slip; I just have to treat him like Jasper and Emmet. Easy right? I opened the door and saw him there with a warm smile on his face, his hair was messy as always but i liked it like that. It suited him. He was wearing black sweats, a dark gray –very comfortable looking- hoodie, and some black chunky vans with 'airplane!' in his hand, my favourite movie, i smiled warmly back at him.

"Hey strum" _WAY TO NOT LET THINGS SLIP IDIOT! _"What?" he looked taken aback _HOW THE HELL DO I EXPLAIN THIS NOW? _He stood there and waited while i was silently murdering my mouth for not co-operating with my brain; there's no way I'm gonna get out of this mess without telling him one way or another. I sighed and held out my hand. He took it and i walked us over to the bed, we both sat down and i took a deep breath "I know your 'StrummingTheStrings'" i whispered just loud enough so he could hear, i took a deep breath before continuing "I know that your 'StrummingTheStrings because I'm 'KlutzyBells'." I finished.

I held my breath, waiting for his reaction. He looked...disbelieving. I walked over to my laptop and turned it on, loaded up my profile and put it on the bed next to him so he could see it. His face turned from disbelieving to elated -much to my surprise-. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around, we started laughing and he put me down before i started to feel dizzy, I was so relieved that he had taken this well; i thought he would find it awkward.

We sat back on the bed and he still looked cheerful, to be honest, so was i, this was the first good thing that had happened in college. It felt good. "I...uh... i noticed that college isn't going that well for you at the moment" he looked sympathetic, "really? What gave it away?" i said innocently and we both laughed "anyway, i bought 'Airplane!' over because i thought... well surely you'll love 'Airplane!' And now, i am very glad i bought it with me because i now know it's your favourite movie" he smiled. "'tis true, i _do_ love that movie. But don't call me Shirley" i put on a stern voice and pointed to him and we laughed, I looked into his eyes, they were the most beautiful green eyes i had ever seen, and I could stare at them all day long.

"Thank you" I whispered "for what?" he asked and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "For everything. The comfort, coming over tonight, thank you for being online all those months ago when i needed someone sane and non flirty to talk to" i said and we both chuckled "well you got the 'sane' part but if i remember correctly i used a pickup line on you that failed miserably." We laughed "aah yes. Our little conversations, they get more and more random every time we talk" i chuckled. "Any who, lets watch some 'Airplane!'" i said excitedly and bounced in my seat, he laughed; i walked over to the DVD player and set it to play. I turned the lights off and walked over to the bed.

Unfortunately -me being the clumsy person I am- I tripped over my own foot right in front of him, I ended up falling into his arms and we banged heads, anyone who didn't see me trip would think we were hugging and had our foreheads together romantically and were just about to kiss, however, that was not the case. I stood up and pressed my hand to my forehead "JESUS!" i shouted, i looked over to see Edward Keeled over on the floor howling with laughter. I shake my head and hold my hand out for him to take so i could pull him up; he however, had other plans. He grabbed my wrist and jerked it down towards him, pulling me down to the ground; we both started laughing until our sides hurt. But it wasn't just my sides hurting, my wrist was too.

I looked down to my wrist and noticed there were two marks where Edward dug his nails into my wrist a bit too hard to pull me down to him. They were bleeding. Alot. The cuts must have been deep. I took a big breath through my mouth -trying not to smell the rusty smell- but it was too late, i had already smelt it, i could feel my head starting to spin "Edward" i whispered and he looked at me, his face went from laughter to concern instantly upon seeing my face, i couldn't get my mouth to work, instead i held up my wrist, i had told him about my blood problem online so he knew i would probably be out of it soon. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I was holding onto consciousness like it was a life vest, i was trying my best not to think about the blood. I was trying my best to stay awake for Edward.

A few minutes later he ran into the room with a first aid kit and... Bath salts? He knelt down by my side and shoved the bath salts into a plastic bag; he left the bag open at the top and held it to my nose "Smell." He ordered, i took a deep breath through my nose and the rusty smell was replaced with one of soap, the woozy feeling of unconsciousness was slipping away with every breath. In through the nose out through the mouth. I was feeling better instantly, i kept the bath salts to my nose and sat up, i closed my eyes and turned my head the other way whilst holding my injured wrist towards him so he could look at it, i heard rustling and all then it all went quiet, i was about to ask what he was doing when he whispered "I'm sorry" i was about to ask what he was sorry for when he grabbed my hand and wiped a disinfectant wipe on it, i screamed out in pain "I'm sorry" he whispered, he sounded like he was in agony, i know the feeling.

After the stinging went down he put a plaster over each cuts, set the bath salts on the floor and turned my head to face him with the palm of his hand, his face was so close to mine i could smell his citrus and cinnamon breath. "I'm sorry" he breathed, i looked into his eyes and there was so much guilt in them, a lump in my throat formed and i could feel the tears welling up, i hated seeing him like this, i wish i could take all of his guilt away. "It's okay" i whispered. I stopped breathing and winced slightly as my wrist pressed against his leg "Liar" he breathed, he leaned closer to me when suddenly the door swung open "Eddie!" a high pitched voice squealed and we both shot back, neither of us looking to see who it was, we just sat there looking into each other's eyes, i couldn't seem to take mine off of him. He shook his head and closed his eyes, breaking the connection between the two of us "nope nothing in your eye, must just be irritated" Edward lied. I wasn't very good at lying but i knew i had to try "oh ok. Thanks anyway _Edward_" i emphasized his name, i knew he hated being called Eddie, only special people get to call him nicknames, i could tell the owner of this voice was not special.

I turned around to find a girl taller than me but shorter than Edward with strawberry blonde hair in a 'bee hive' style on the top of her head, piercing blue eyes –nothing in comparison to Edwards, just sayin'- and a fake smile plastered all over her fake over made up face. She was wearing a plain strapless black dress that landed higher than her knee and was so tight that if she made a wrong move _something _would pop out, and some black high heels, she may have looked fake, but damn she was beautiful.

"Tanya?" Edward asked confused. Upon seeing her Edward's facial expression instantly changed and i was suddenly aware Edward was seething "what the hell are you doing here?" he shouted and i flinched slightly at his tone of voice "oh come on Eddie!" she said trying –and failing miserably i might add- to sound seductive. I felt sick. she was so sure of herself. "i thought it would be nice if we went on a date, then maybe we could go back to my place..." her voice trailed off suggestively and she started walking towards Edward, it seemed with every step she took, he just got more and more angry. I suddenly thought of something, it could ruin our friendship, it might fail epically. But he needed help. And he needed it now.

"Well I'm afraid you'll just have to find someone else" i spat; she turned to me, looking angry, like I'd just walked into her room without knocking and interrupting something important. _Oh no wait..._ "And why is that? Who are you telling me what to do, your nothing but a worthless pile of cow pat, no one want you here so leave." _Oh that's it._ "Number one, this is my room. So _you _will be the one leaving." I spat, pointing my finger at her "and i may be a pile of cow pat but i know for a fact that _Edward_ wants me here more than you seen as he's my _boyfriend_" i seethed at her, she looked like I'd just ran over her puppy.

His head shot round to me, he looked shocked, and a few seconds later I saw a look of understanding in his eye. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist; i put my lips to his ear and whispered "go with it". I pulled back to look him in the eyes and his softened, they filled with gratefulness and he turned back to Tanya "Tanya, i think you should leave" he said menacingly he turned back to me and put his forehead to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms moved to his neck "we have some unfinished business that needs taking care of" he said seductively and my breathing hitched _holy crow, _i started thinking about how it would feel to have Edwards lips on mine_. Breathe Bella!_

I heard and ear splitting screech and suddenly remembered that Tanya was still here, i tried to turn my head to look at her but before i could i felt my throat being blocked and i gasped for a breath of air, but it wouldn't come. I soon figured out that Tanya had her hands around my neck, her face looked murderous and masochistic.

Everything started going blurry and my head started swimming, i felt like i was underwater with the need to come up for air, but no matter how much i moved, i just couldn't reach the surface. I heard someone shout something but i couldn't make out who it was, the last thing i saw was Edward trying to get Tanya off of me but the more he pulled, the tighter her grip became, and the less air for me. Then everything went black.

_I looked around and found myself at the end of a path surrounded by... headstones. "I'm in a graveyard" I whispered to myself. I walked down the path, looking at all of the headstones -trying to figure out why i was here- when i came across one i hoped i wouldn't have to face until Saturday. I wasn't ready. I hadn't prepared myself. But there it was, and it wasn't going away _

**Here lies Renee and Charlie Swan,**

** loving mother and father of Isabella Swan,**

** loving husband and wife to one another,**

** forever in our hearts they will remain.**

** May you rest in peace.**

**1973-2000**

**1975-2000**

"_Why are _you_ here?" i spun around to find my whole family glaring at me, dressed in black, each holding a white rose. The same flowers my parents had at their wedding. "I've come to see my mom and dad" i said nervously "you're not welcome here Isabella. You're the reason their buried under that grave stone, you're the reason their dead!" Gran seethed "What makes you think you have the right to come here?" she asked harshly, anger rushed through my veins. I've had enough of this. "You think i could have saved them? You think that if there was something i could have done i wouldn't have done it?" i screamed "I loved them! I still love them! Which is more than i can say for the rest of you! The last time we heard from you was when i was eight years old! We invited you over all the time but you never came! Eight years later when you hear how they died from Rachel over there and you found out you could get all kinds of attention from it you're here all the time acting like you actually give a damn! How can you think you can just waltz in to this and call me a murderer when you didn't even bother to ask what _really _happened! They wouldn't want you here today! They wouldn't want you anywhere near them so dont think you can tell me I'm not welcome here because i should be saying that to you!" i screamed as tears streamed down my face relentlessly. They all looked like i had slapped them in the face._

_I couldn't take this anymore, i had to leave, i looked around for an exit when my eyes lay upon Edward and my breathing hitched "you... you killed your parents?" he asked "Yes" Gran said without hesitation "she just stood and watched as her parents died, didnt do anything to help them, she's the reason their dead." she said angrily _

"_Bella" Edward said his voice broken; he was in agony "How could you do that? How could you just stand and watch as your own parents die? I thought you loved them" he whispered, tears were in his eyes. Mine were spilling over "no, Edward i-" i was cut off by Edward's shouting "so if i was ever dying you'd just watch me too huh? Because that's the good kind of person you are. You wouldn't help people if they were in trouble you'd just stand there and watch them as they squirm" he accused angrily. He turned and stormed out of the exit. I tried to speak, but it was too late. He was already one; my family all looked at me "that's what you get. Murderer." They said menacingly._

My eyes flew open and i gasped for air as i shot into a sitting position i looked around and saw Edward kneeled next to me looking terrified, I realized i was crying "Bella?" his voice sounded agonized and broken. I started sobbing, he held his arms out and i jumped flung myself into them burying my face in his shoulder and he buried his face in the crook of my neck, we sat like that for what seemed like hours, just holding each other like our lives depended on it, after i had calmed down, I lifted my head to look at his beautiful face, he looked like he was about to start crying, tears filled his eyes but they didn't spill over "you were just lying there, still as stone, i thought i was too late. I thought you were dead. Then you started crying and shaking and i was so relieved you weren't, but then I couldn't wake you up, you looked so scared. I tried everything but you wouldn't wake up." A few tears fell down his cheeks and it broke my heart. I held his face in my hands and wiped his tears away with my thumbs but more tears would replace them, he looked so vulnerable, i wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his face in my neck again "I'm so sorry" i whispered, i felt his tears cover my neck, i rubbed circles in his back with the thumb of one hand and i buried the other in his silky bronze hair –it was remarkably soft, almost velvety- and massaged his scalp "Shh... it's okay, I'm here." i kept whispering into his ear.

I'd known what this had to remind him of, his grandmother, he used to go to her house while his parents went to work. He got there one morning and she wasn't downstairs, he went upstairs to find her lying there, he thought she was asleep and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. He tried everything, but after fifteen minutes of trying, he called his parents and told them she wasn't waking up, they came over straight away, but it was obvious for them, when they told him she'd passed, he wasn't the same, he was like a hollow shell. After six months he slowly became himself again, but he still misses her so much.

He lifted his head and his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were wet from the tears. I wiped them away with my thumbs, "I'm sorry" he said sadly, his voice hoarse from crying. His eyes were filled with an ancient sadness, I put my legs on either side of him so i was straddling him and pressed my forehead against his, "It's ok to cry" i whispered, he brushed my hair back behind my ear and smiled sadly "I know but... it makes me look like a wimp and why would you want to be friends with a wimp like me when you could have cool friends that dont cry because their best friend lay unconscious and it reminded them of the way they found their grandma the day she died" he whispered but i could still hear his voice break at the end. I pulled back so i could look him in his eyes tears were in them, i pulled him into a hug once more and moved my hands so we were sitting in the same position as before, "Edward, if anything, this makes you look even stronger and an even better best friend. You know why?" i whispered, he buried his head even deeper into my neck and took a deep breath before shaking his head, i felt his nose brush back and forth on my neck and it left a burning trail. "You're stronger than all of the popular guys with popular girlfriends because they refuse to cry for fear of some losing their dumb reputation. You crying like that. It shows me that you're sensitive, that you don't care about your reputation. You care about your family and friends and who cares if your grandma's passing was a long time ago? You love her and it's really sweet that you still miss her, I'm sure she is really happy watching over you and seeing that you loved her enough when she was alive to miss her this much now that she's gone. It doesn't matter that when something reminds you of that day, you cry. Because it shows that she was the kind of person that is worth crying for. There is nothing wrong with crying Edward because if anything, it makes you look stronger and even more amazing than you already are. It makes you an even better best friend because you let me in. You weren't afraid to tell me all of your secrets and you let me be a part of your life, instead of running away and crying, you stayed here and cried because you trusted me enough to see you like this. Thank you." I whispered into his ear, i felt hot wet tears fall on to my neck and i just sat there rubbing circles in his back and massaging his scalp with my hands while he cried. Once i felt the tears stopped, he lifted his head looked at me, his eyes smouldered and i got lost in his green eyes _bye coherent Bella!_

I was broken out of my daze by his velvety voice "thank you, Bella. So much" he whispered and pulled me into his chest and i relaxed when i felt him lay his chin on my head "you don't know how nice it is to be able to come to someone with my problems instead of having to bottle them up you can't control them anymore" he breathed

_Trust me Edward, i know._

"This is the first time I've cried for her. I thought people would laugh at me if i did. That's why i went into zombie mode for six months i thought that if i could suppress the memory then i wouldn't have to relive it or grieve over it, but it never went away, it seemed everything reminded me of her. So then i decided to embrace it and move on, i still carried all of it with me but i learnt how to not show any one. But seeing you like that. That was it for me. I couldn't hold back all of those emotions anymore; because i didn't care, i needed to let it out so i did. I can't thank you enough for being there for me." He murmured and nuzzled his face into my hair and i faintly heard "thank you"; i buried my face into his chest and breathed in his glorious scent.

"You can come to me anytime, with anything. I don't care how late or early it is, i dont care if I'm in a class. Hell the world would be ending and i wouldn't care if you wanted to talk, just tell me and I'll be there, because i know that sometimes you just need to let it out and i also know that it's so much easier and more comforting to know that someone cares. I wanna be that someone. I wanna be the person who you come to and you trust with everything because i know you're that person for me. I never let anyone in back home. But with you, i know you'll be there for me and i wanna be there for you too." I whispered confidently.

It was true, people like him were the reason i wanted to go online and find someone to talk to, and I didn't let anyone in back home because they had all betrayed me. Apart from my mom and dad but i wanted someone who could give me advice and they couldn't give me that. No matter how much i wanted them to. I didnt have friends at school. I was the nerdy freak.

My family turned against me all because i was there when my parents died. I had to pay them just to add the 'loving mother and father of Isabella Swan'. They turned their backs on me when i needed them the most. They even banned me from their funeral. The only person that didn't turn her back on me was my Aunt Victoria and that was only because she hated them from the start. Edward had never betrayed me. He comforted me without question; he hasn't turned his back on me. He helps me with my problems instead of leaving me to deal with them on my for that, i owe him _big_ time.

Once the embrace was over he suggested that we would watch 'Airplane!' and tried to lighten the mood. I pressed play and walked across the room to lay on my bed, i looked up to see Edward looking around the room –probably looking for somewhere to sit- when he looked at me, i smiled encouragingly and patted the bed next to me, he smiled and made his way across the room and lay next to me, the movie started. I had forgotten how funny this movie really was.

After half the movie was over i got cold, i sat up to go and get my hoodie when i felt Edwards arm circle around my waist pulling me back down, i felt his lips next to my ear and tried to slow my heart rate "and where do you think you're going?" he whispered, i turned my head to look at him when i was met with emerald green eyes boring into me. I shivered "i-i got cold so i was going to grab my hoodie" i managed to choke out _damn his charm and Greek godliness! _He smiled his crooked grin and i felt like i would pass out if he got anymore beautiful."Well, lucky for you, i have enough heat for the both of us" he chuckled, i was still having a hard time slowing my heart rate before it burst out of my chest.

"Anyway" he paused and i just stared _Bye smart Bella. Hey send me a post card will ya? _ "We dont want you missing any of the movie now do we?" he breathed and i was filled with his luxurious breath _answer him idiot! _i shook my head out of the Edward induced daze and couldn't find my voice so i just shook my head 'No' and he chuckled "well then" he murmured wrapping his other arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, i felt an electric current flow through me. "I guess you'll just have to borrow some of my heat and pay me back when you can" he said and we both laughed. I lay my head on his chest and i felt him freeze. I stiffened instantly; i knew i had gone too far.

I started to sit up when his arm tightened under me and he pulled me back down, i looked up at him curiously and he smiled warmly "you startled me" he chuckled "i can move if you want" i said and tried to sit up again but he tightened his grip and frowned "and why would you do that? Nothing wrong with being comfortable. Especially since i have already caused you enough pain and discomfort today." He murmured and suddenly found Alice's bed on the other side of the room very interesting "Hey" i whispered touching his cheek with the palm of my hand and bringing his head around to look at me "Edward it's fine, it was only a matter of time before i fell over something or hurt myself anyways" i laughed trying to lighten the mood. It worked; i was rewarded with his amazing laugh that sounded like music to my ears. I leaned back into his side and lay my head on his chest again. I turned my attention back to the movie and after a while i felt my eyes become heavy and close, i entered a dream world where i could be with my parents. My own heaven where it wasn't March 31st, five days until the three year mark of their death, but one where we were all together, laughing and content just like we were before.

My eyes shot open when Rosalie came barging through the door. I looked around and noticed that i was lying on top of the covers on my bed and Edward was still here looking around much like i was, i looked at the clock to find it was 7:30am _why is she here at this ungodly hour?_ Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing as he was the first to break the silence "Rose? What are you doing here at" he stopped to look at the clock "7:30?" i looked back to Rosalie and she looked upset.

"It's Bella's mom and dad" she panted, from the looks of things; she had run a long way to get here. I just stared at her confused "Alice was on her walk this morning when she ran into your Aunt Victoria, Alice noticed she was crying and ran over to her and asked her what was wrong. Bella, I'm so sorry. Your parents passed away in a car accident on their way over here to come and see you" she whispered and tears instantly started streaming down my face.

I can't believe it. Why was she doing this to me? before i knew what was happening i was running the fastest i had ever ran before, i was surprised even more by the fact i wasn't tripping over anything. I heard Rosalie and Edward shouting my name but i just kept running.

I ran down the hall and saw Emmet at the end of it, i hoped he didnt see me but Edward and Rosalie did "Em grab her!" Rosalie shouted. Emmet ran towards me in a crouch like he was about to tackle me, i ran towards him and tried to dodge out of his grasp but it was no use he was too quick. Before i could dodge it i was in a cage of Emmet's arms and i had my face in his chest, i started kicking and punching him shouting "let me go!"

When none of that worked i used the one thing i didn't want to have to use. But Edward and Rosalie were gaining fast, so i quickly turned in his arms so my back was facing his chest and used his arm to lift my legs above my head –like on a swing- and fling them down to kick his shins, he instantly let me go and fell to the floor grabbing his shins shouting cusses down the hall "I'm so sorry Emmet" i chocked and started to run again.

I reached the doors and swung them open hearing them crash onto the walls, i ran to the east side of campus, into the forest, i ran across the rough ground hearing the branches and leaves snap and rustle under my feet, i noticed a smooth trail and decided to follow that. I ran until it ended at a bush i ran through the bush not caring where it lead to and my breath caught in my throat when i found myself in the most beautiful meadow i have ever seen, blue and purple wild flowers among fresh light green grass lay in a meadow the size of the average persons back yard. All of this encased within four walls of trees, a mix of dark greens and light greens (**A/N the meadow from Twilight.) **

I heard rustling behind me and spun round to see Edward standing on the side of the bush inside of the beautiful meadow we stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, tears were still escaping from my eyes as i tried and failed to hold them back. "Rose uses April fools as an excuse to do horrible things to people she doesn't" He said angrily, i was beyond anger "I dont care Edward." I fumed "I'm not saying you do. I should have warned you about that" he looked at me apologetically "It's not your fault" i whispered. He took a cautious step towards me and i took a reassuring step forward too. "The only thing that matters now is that _you_ know the truth."

He smiled warmly at me. I stopped my tears and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair, he took a deep breath and so did i "thanks" i said in to his chest. We walked back to campus, it wasn't hard finding it again, just follow the frequent footprints and you got yourself a way back home.

I told Edward that i had my music class so we agreed that i would go over to his room once class was over and we would hang out; once we separated i went up to my room, the door was open slightly and i could see the light that was coming through the room, i pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in, i locked the door behind me -thinking Alice might be getting changed or something and not wanting someone to walk in on her- only to find Jacob standing there with a crowbar in his hand smiling a menacing smile at me. _Help. _I turned to run but got struck on the back, i screamed in pain and fell to the floor on my side, "you think your better than me at my own game" he laughed masochistically and kicked me in the stomach and bent down so his mouth was by my ear "you're gonna regret that little stunt you pulled yesterday" he whispered and kicked me again. He pulled me up by my shirt and slapped each side of my face before head butting me to the ground, i lay there -Paralyzed with pain- As he stood there kicking me, he kicked my head once and pulled down to my ear again.

"You think you learned your lesson?" he asked, i nodded weakly and he laughed darkly "i don't think you have" he said menacingly. He rolled me so i was lying on my stomach and i turned my head to see him swing his crowbar in the air i looked back around to the floor to look for anything to fend him off of me with but it was too late, i felt the cold iron hit my back and screamed again, he started hitting me with it. Each time harder than the last. He hit my arms, my back and anywhere that he hadn't kicked repeatedly until he heard someone coming down the hallway.

"Miss Palmer; do you know where a Mr Jacob Black is? He didn't attend my class this morning." Principal Newman asked politely _I'll never foul mouth that man again. _"No I'm sorry principal Newman i don't. Funny you should ask though, i was about to ask you if you know where a Miss Isabella Swan is? She was supposed to attend my music lesson but she isn't there." She asked sounding worried. Jacob stopped hitting me and opened the window while i stumbled to my feet, he threw the crowbar out of the window, walked over to me and towered over me "if you tell anyone what happened, that will feel like you've been brushed on the arm with a feather compared to what I'll do to you." He whispered menacingly. He kneed me in the stomach. Winding me. I fell to the floor coughing as he walked out of the room "Oh Miss Palmer, Principal Newman; I'm sorry i should have told you" he said sadly "Bella isn't in Music as she is feeling rather under the weather today and i was just checking to see if she was ok" he smiled at them. I felt sick.

Once Jacob was done telling Miss Palmer and Principal Newman what a good person he was by coming to check in on me, Jacob went with the Principal and Miss Palmer went back to teaching her music class, i tried to stand off of the floor but screamed as i felt a wave of pain come crashing over me, i lay back down on my side and pulled my knees. I needed Edward. Now. I looked over at the clock and it read 12:00pm class would be just finishing. I tried to sit up, another wave of pain shot through me but i ignored it, i couldn't just lay here until someone found me. I got to my knees and crawled over to the bed so i could use it for support as i tried to stand up, i reached the bed, put my hands palm down onto my mattress and use my upper body strength to pull myself up to my feet.

I slowly let go of the bed and stumbled to the door. Ignoring the pain in my leg, i limped down the hallway and to the stairs; i prepared myself for the pain as i put my foot on the first step. Pain shot up my leg like intense pins and needles, I waited for the pain to subside when i heard someone shout "Go long!" i was about to put my foot on the second step when i heard someone shout "Look out!" i turned my head to see a ball coming towards me, i stood there motionless as the ball hit me in the face and i was sent hurdling down the rest of the stairs. I collided with the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Hard. And gasped in pain. A boy ran downstairs and helped me up "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" he asked shakily "no it's ok I'm fine. It could have happened to anyone, no worries" i smiled and he sighed in relief "thanks" he said and he let go of my arm "I'm really sorry, I'll see you round" and he walked off.

I hobbled over to Edwards's door and knocked twice, I leaned against the wall because i was exhausted, and I felt like I had just run a marathon. I heard a click of the lock and i moved to lean on the doorframe so he could see me. The door opened and there stood Edward wearing a black V-neck with dark blue jeans, his face went from smiling and happy to horrified, i realised i hadn't looked at myself to survey the damage before i came here. Big mistake. I had black bruises the shape of a thin line covering my arms going in horizontal, diagonal and vertical lines, there was normal skin colour in the shape of a dime here and there, but the rest of my arms were black and blue. I suddenly realized what made these horrific bruises. The crowbar.

"Bella? What the hell happened to you?" he asked, sounding appalled. "I didn't make it to my Music class" i whispered, i didn't know what else to say, i didn't want Jacob to hurt me again, so i went basic "well that's pretty obvious" he whispered. Still looking horror-struck "come on, let's get you sat down." He said authorativley and i nodded, he put my arm over his shoulder and i winced at the pain "sorry" he whispered and we started walking to his bed.

"You should have called and i would have come to you." He said sternly

"I didn't want to stay in my room, it might happen again" i whispered and he stopped immediately, i knew i had said too much. Something that happens very often when I'm around Edward. He dropped my arm from around his shoulder, turned to face me and put his hands on my hips to keep me upright. "What might happen again?" He questioned and i didn't know what to say, he knew when i was lying. I have to tell him the truth.

"This" i whispered and waved my hand in front of me but instantly regretted it as i winced in pain once again. "Bella who did this to you?" He whispered softly, "If i tell you then you have to promise you won't tell anybody. He's already threatened me about that." i whispered and Edwards eyes grew sad "someone threatened you?" he whispered, I looked at the floor and nodded. He put his finger under my chin and used it to lift my head up to look at him; i was instantly met with his piercing green eyes. "Who did this to you" he whispered and squeezed my hip reassuringly "you haven't promised yet" i retorted and he looked into my eyes as if trying to get the answer from there "i promise" he murmured.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for his reaction, my eyes never leaving his, thinking about it made a lump in my throat and tears to form in my eyes. "Jacob"

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Okay so... don't kill me for ending it here. this is a great ending to this chapter, the next chapter will continue from this point but i just thought that you would keep reading if i left it here.<strong>

**now remember kids...**

**Reviews make me happy  
>A happy 'Playingthevocalchords' means more enthusiasm to continue the story<br>More enthusiasm means quicker updates  
>Quicker updates mean happier readers<br>It's a vicious cycle of fanfiction...**

**SO REVIEW PLEASH ;D**


	5. The calm to my storm

**Author Note: Hey again! So I'm getting more favourites on this the more chapters i write. Thank you so much! This paragraph is dedicated to my best friends, they are always on my case to write more chapters ;) so yeah, sorry for mistakes and here's chapter five and i really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did realize it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**IM SO SORRY FOR THIS UPDATE TAKING SO LONG!**

**Chapter Five: The calm to my storm**

_I took a deep breath and prepared myself for his reaction, my eyes never leaving his, thinking about it made a lump in my throat and tears to form in my eyes. "Jacob"_

I felt a tear stream down my face but he wiped it away with his thumb and kept his hand rested there, keeping a firm grip with the other on my waist, i choked out a sob and he pulled me into his sweet embrace, i clung to his shirt as if he would disappear if i let go, he moved one of his arms to under my legs and lifted me bridal style, i ignored the pain as he walked us over to the bed and sat down so i was sitting on his lap sideways, he rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, whispering comforting words into my hair whilst i sat listening to his heart beat thump in my ear trying to stop the tears from falling.

After a while tears stopped i lifted my head to meet his Emerald green eyes, "everything hurts" i whimpered and he had a pained expression in his eyes, he drew in a sharp, shaky breath. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he whispered gently "would you mind?" i breathed "no not at all" he whispered calmly and kissed my forehead, i felt warm sparks of electricity tingle in the place he'd placed his lips. "Do you need me to carry you?" he murmured i shifted in his lap so i could see him better but i was met with a searing pain as one ankle hit the bed and then collided with the other with a _SLAP _i gasped and tears started to well in my eyes "Y-yes" i choked.

He gently sat me on the bed next to him and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out the hoodie he was wearing last night and walked back over to me, "Can you lift your arms up for me?" he asked sweetly, my heart clenched at his kindness. "I-i can try" i whispered and slowly lifted them out in front of me until i was met with a flash of pain and more tears filled my eyes blurring my vision. "That's as far as i can go" I choked, biting back a sob. He kissed my forehead "It's ok, just keep them like that so i can get your arms in the sleeves then you can put them back down okay?" he whispered reassuringly and i nodded not trusting my voice.

He scrunched the sleeve together so he was holding it all in his hand and gently slipped it over my hands to settle on my wrists, he slowly and carefully unravelled the jumper as he pulled it up to my shoulders, he gently pulled it over my head and i dropped my arms down wincing at the pain of them hitting my legs, i pulled the rest of my jumper down to cover my chest "Keep the sleeves down and no one will see the bruises on your arms, we need to get outta here without anyone thinking something's wrong or word will round and Jacob could hear, we can't risk him coming back for you." he whispered and i shivered at his words, he knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands "Bella, I'm not gonna let him touch you. I Promise" he whispered and for the first time today, i felt safe. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Thank you" i whispered, i felt him shiver and pulled back to see that beautiful crooked smile light up his face, i smiled warmly at him "Let's get you outta here" he murmured.

He put and arm around my back and his other under my legs and lifted me up, i squeezed my eyes shut as i winced in pain again, i opened them and saw Edwards eyes filled with a mix of pain and anger "I'm gonna kill him" he seethed, "If you hurt him, he'll hurt me" i whispered as tears started falling from my eyes "No. I won't let him." he whispered angrily before his eyes turned soft again "I know it might hurt but you need to put your arms around my neck, lean your head on my shoulder and close your eyes, if anyone asks what's wrong, I'll tell them your asleep and that I'm taking you home" he instructed.

I nodded and slowly lifted my arms up and whimpered when i was hit with a flash of pain, he kissed my forehead whispering comforting words in my ears, i waited for the pain to die down and finished putting them around him, i lay my head in the nape of his neck and took a deep breath, i closed my eyes and he started walking, my ankles hit each other again and i whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed my cheek while i kept my head still at his neck.

He continued walking and after a while i felt the cold air hit my face, i shivered at the sudden temperature change and Edwards grip on me got tighter, i gasped in pain and he instantly loosened his grip "I'm so sorry i was trying to keep you warm i didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry" he whispered frantically "It's fine, just really sore" i whispered then kissed his neck reassuringly, i felt his pulse quicken as i nuzzled my face into his neck and smiled, i took in his citrusy, cinnamon smell and sighed in content. "I need you to grip my neck tighter for a minute okay?" i nodded and tightened my grip as he let go of my back and pulled the hood over my head and made sure it covered my face, i was about to ask him if something was wrong until i heard him whisper "Keep still and don't talk."

"Cullen" i heard a voice seethe and Edward stopped walking immediately, it was then i realized it was the voice of the person that starred in my nightmares. This voice was the reason i woke up screaming in the middle of the night. This voice is the reason I'm in Edward Cullen's arms pretending to be asleep.

This voice belonged to none other than Jacob Black.

"Black" Edward seethed.

Panic and fear shot through as the tears immediately started falling from my eyes onto Edwards's neck. "Who are you carrying?" Jacob laughed and the tears came harder as my fear increased "My sister fell asleep so I'm taking her home." Edward said calmly "Is she disabled or something?" Jacob snickered "No, why?" Edward asked sounding baffled "Why are you carrying her?" Jacob asked sounding like it was an obvious question "i didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful and unlike you, i treat girls with respect." Edward seethed "Why you little" i suddenly felt myself airborne and heard Edward scream "NO!" i was about to open my eyes when i felt my whole body set on fire as i slammed onto the hard floor, i bit my lip to keep from screaming out, the tears were falling relentlessly and it took all the strength i had to hold back the scream of pain that wanted to escape me.

"Break it up!" Mr Banner demanded. "Black! My office. Now." he seethed, i flinched "This isn't over Cullen. For you _or_ for her." Jacob spat, i felt myself shaking from the silent sobs of pain and fear. "Bella!" I heard an angelic voice shout. I felt a hand on my back the tears were streaming down my face faster and harder than i had ever experienced as images of Jacob kicking and hitting me with a crowbar filled my mind, my hood was pulled back and he smoothed my hair down. "Bella" Edward whispered and i felt his warm lips kiss my hair "he's gone" he murmured.

I slowly rolled over on to my back and opened my eyes to find Edwards face inches above my own. One wrong move and we'd be kissing; the thought of his lips pressed against mine sent a shiver down my spine. I was about to ask if he'd been hurt when i saw a fist-sized red mark on his right cheek and his bottom lip had doubled in size. "He hurt you" i whispered, Tears started to fill my eyes at the thought.

I lifted my arm ignoring the pain and gently cupped his cheek in my palm, i lifted my other hand and lightly traced his bottom lip with the tips of my fingers, he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, "I'm sorry" i whispered and his eyes shot back open again "for what?" he whispered looking confused "He hurt you because of me" i choked as i felt a lump in my throat and tears form in my eyes, he lifted his hand up and gently grazed his finger tips over my cheek "Don't cry" he whispered as a tear escaped "I shouldn't have gone to your room, i should have just taken myself, then you wouldn't be hurt" i looked to the mark on his cheek and his bottom lip "I'm so sorry" i sobbed.

"Hey" he whispered, he moved his hand up to my forehead and brushed my hair back soothingly "It's okay, I can't feel it with your cold hands there" he winked and i blushed "Sorry" i said sheepishly and moved my hands away from his face only to have them pulled back again "Don't" he whispered. I nodded, not trusting my voice, and pressed my hand more firmly to his cheek, he sighed in content and let his eyes flutter closed, i turned my head to the side to see if anyone was watching and noticed Tanya across the lot glaring at me, i stiffened "We have an audience" I whispered. He opened his eyes and turned his head in the same direction as mine to see Tanya glaring at me

"Well, I suppose we should get you outta here then" he muttered, "How badly are you hurt?" he whispered gently "I'm seriously considering asking Jacob to come back and finishing the job if that's what you're asking" i whispered and instantly regretted it as a look of pain came across his face that broke my heart "Hey" i whispered "I'm just kidding" I ran my thumb back and forth along his cheek "I'm not going anywhere" I whispered confidently and kissed his other cheek.

"Good" he whispered "Because i honestly don't know, how to live without you" he whispered and i scoffed "I'm serious. You make my favourite things look boring. I can't go back to that. You can't leave me" he croaked and his voice broke, i lifted my arms up, feeling a sting of pain but didn't stop until my arms were around his neck, i pulled him into an embrace and revelled in his warmth "Jesus you're freezing Bella" he whispered and pulled me closer, it felt natural being in his arms and i relaxed instantly at his touch.

He pulled away, lifted the hood back over my head and picked me up bridal style, he walked us over to the car and gently sat me in the passenger seat, he put my seat belt on before walking over to the driver's seat and doing the same. He started the car and 'Claire de Lune' was playing "this is one of my favourites" i whispered "You like classical music?" he said shocked "I have a strange taste in music, my ipod consists of pop, classical and emo rock music" i laughed and he chuckled, i let out a yawn and heard Edward whisper "Sleep now Bella" before i closed my eyes and let the nightmares overtake me.

_Jacob ran towards me with a knife in his hands, it was covered in blood, i looked behind him and saw Edward lying on the floor. Lifeless._

I Jolted awake to find myself in Edward's arms walking towards a large building with wheelchairs and ambulances in front of it, "Edward?" i whispered groggily "I didn't mean to wake you, i'm sorry" he whispered, it was then i remembered he was taking me to the hospital before i fell asleep "It's okay" i whispered reassuringly, he opened the door and walked over to the front desk, there sat a blonde haired, brown eyed nurse typing on the computer, she wore thin black glasses that accented her eyes.

"Excuse me miss?" Edward asked kindly, the nurse looked up and looked at us expectantly "My friend here got pretty badly battered and bruised in her room and i was wondering if you could check her over" he said angrily "Of course, right through that door" she said sympathetically "okay thank you" he said gratefully, he turned and walked to the door that had just been pointed out to us, he gently kicked the door with his foot "Come in" i heard someone murmur "I'm sorry, could you open the door? My hands are kinda full" Edward shouted to the doctor on the other side "of course, one moment!" the doctor shouted, a few seconds later the door was swung open and there stood a tall male with black hair, he had blue eyes and wore rectangular glasses that suited him he wore a white coat and black trousers, he had a worried look on his face as he moved to the side to let us in.

"Put her on the bed" he said when Edward stood in the middle of the room, he gently placed me on the bed and sat beside me, the doctor walked over to the bed "So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr Masen inquired, i looked at Edward "Wanna help me out of your hoodie?" i asked "Sure" he agreed and started to pull the jumper off of my chest, once it was all up he lifted it over my head, i winced in pain at the sudden movement "Sorry" he whispered, "This may hurt a little" Edward said sadly, his voice breaking at the end, my heart broke a little bit more.

I closed my eyes as he gently tugged the sleeved off of my arm, i didn't want to look at what he had done. I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see both of them staring at my arms, eyes wide in horror, i couldn't bare it anymore, i looked down at my arms and gasped myself, i had forgotten how bad they were, there were no gaps anymore, they must have disappeared when i when i fell on the floor, both of my arms were completely covered in what seemed to be one huge dark purple, almost black, bruise.

"What happened?" Dr Masen asked, he sounded appalled "I got beaten by a guy with a crowbar" i choked "It hurts everywhere, but I've only looked at my arms" i whispered, i looked up at Edward who was sitting next to me now and saw he was on the verge of tears, i heard shuffling around and looked to see the doctor walking towards me with a gown, "go in that room there, take off your clothes, have a look at the rest of the damage then put this on and come back out here" he said authorativley, i nodded and stood up slowly, wincing as the back of my legs hit the bed and took a step forward, pain shot through my ankle and up my leg as i gasped.

I felt an arm around my back and under my legs; i turned my head and saw Edward with a tear slipping down his face, i wiped it away with the tips of my fingers as he lifted me up and started walking towards the room, the doctor opened the door and Edward walked over to the chair in the middle of the room, he placed me down gently and kissed my forehead. "Would you like a nurse to come and help you?" the doctor asked "Yes please" i whispered "Ok I'll be back in a minute" he said and turned and walked out of the door "I'm sorry" Edward whispered my head shot round to him "What for?" i asked incredulously "I wasn't there. i should have been there" he whispered but i could still hear his voice break "Hey" i whispered reassuringly "None of this is your fault" i breathed, he stood up and walked over to me, he kneeled down in front of me and looked into my eyes as if he were searching for something.

The door opened and a brown haired woman walked in, she had brown eyes and wore make up that accented the features of her face; she was the opposite of Tanya. "Hello, I'm nurse Webber and i hear you need some help" she said sadly, i nodded and Edward stood up, "I'll be just outside okay?" he breathed and i nodded again, he turned to walk out the door and the nurse walked towards him.

"Why don't you call her parents? by the looks of her and the fact she can't move without hurting herself she's gonna be needing some rest while you're in classes and by law we have to tell a member of her family that she's here" nurse Webber suggested "No that's fine, i can take care of myself" i whispered and looked down at my feet "Bella, the nurse is right we should call your parents, what if Jacob comes back? You can't even move, how could you run away? I'm sure they won't mind taking care of you" Edward agreed "You can't call my parents because they're not there Edward" i murmured "Well I'm sure they'd come back if you needed them or if there were an emergency Bella " he replied sounding frustrated "They can't come back" i whispered angrily_ they aren't ever coming back_. "Oh yeah? Why the hell not?" he shouted "Because their dead Edward! There! Is that what you wanted to hear? Huh?" i screamed. I said it, for the first time in three years, i finally said it. Tears were streaming down my face as i held my head in my hands and slumped off my seat and fell into a sobbing heap on the floor.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me "Bella" Edward murmured in to my hair "I'm sorry for getting angry. It wasn't fair to you" he breathed "I-it's okay, you didn't know" i sobbed "How long?" he whispered, i looked up at his eyes "Three years on Saturday" i breathed getting lost in his eyes, they were filled with sadness and sympathy "Bella" he whispered and pulled me in to his arms again, he kissed my hair before pulling back, "Is there anyone else we can contact?" he asked gently, i shook my head, i couldn't tell my aunt Victoria, she'd have a heart attack if i did and no one else in my family won't even give me the time of day, tears silently slipped down my face "Everyone thinks i killed them" i whispered and Edward froze, "I didn't kill them Edward." i muttered.

I felt his muscles relax "I never thought you did Bella" he murmured "Then why'd you stiffen up like a statue?" i asked "Because i was angry that they would even think that" he growled "They banned me from the funeral, i haven't been to their graves yet. That's were I'm going on Saturday" i admitted. "Do you need me to come with you?" he asked gently "No it's okay, i need to do this alone" i smiled up at him, my heart clenched at his kindness. "well if you change your mind, I'll be there" he whispered reassuringly and kissed my forehead. i loved it when he did that. The door opened and in walked the nurse "I've sorted some things out and we got someone to come and collect you" she said and winked at me "I think you might be familiar with him Edward" _how did she know his name?_ before i had time to ask a blonde haired man walked into the room, he had bright blue eyes and was about as tall as Edward, _who is he?_ i asked myself.

"Dad?" Edward asked.

* * *

><p>A:N Ooooohhhhhh! Well that was DRAMATIC! So the next chapter will be up sooner than this one i promise and i am soooooo sorry i had you waiting for nearly a month! i hope you will recommend this story to people you know and if you like it review it, favourite it, subscribe? i dont care just do SOMETHING to show me you like it!<p>

Love you all!

~Playingthevocalchords3


	6. It all came crashing down

Author Note: Hey again! So I'm getting more favourites on this the more chapters i write. Thank you so much! This paragraph is dedicated to my best friends, 'Samanderson' and 'LaVonne Cullen' they are always soo supportive! ;) So yeah, sorry for mistakes and here's chapter six and i really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.

Chapter six: Truth or dare?

Last time:  _The door opened and in walked the nurse "I've sorted some things out and we got someone to come and collect you" she said and winked at me "I think you might be familiar with him Edward" __how did she know his name?__ before i had time to ask a blonde haired man walked into the room, he had bright blue eyes and was about as tall as Edward, __who is he?__ i asked myself._

_"Dad?" Edward asked._

"Hello son, and you must be Bella, Edward here always did have good taste" The man winked and walked towards me with an extended hand, i shyly took it in mine and shook it; I didn't feel the buzz I did when I touched Edward. "Nice to meet you Mr Cullen" i mumbled gingerly, "Please, call me Carlisle. 'Mr Cullen' makes me sound so old." He chuckled; i nodded and muttered an "okay."

The door opened and the nurse walked in, i didn't even realise she'd left. "Sorry to interrupt but she needs to change out of her clothes so we can assess the damage further" the nurse stated. Edward and Carlisle nodded their heads and left leaving me alone with the nurse.

"Your boyfriend seems nice" she said simply as she walked over to me to help me out of the clothes "Oh, uh, He's not my boyfriend" i replied awkwardly "Tell me if i hurt you okay?" she asked and i nodded "If i were you, I'd do anything to make him mine before someone takes away your chance. Although I'm not sure he'd _let _anyone take your chance" she giggled and i gawped at her.

"W-what do you mean?" i stuttered and she looked at me wide eyed as if I'd missed something "I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way Romeo looks at Juliet; it's the same way Catherine looks at heathcliff, it's the same way Jack looks at Rose. It's love." She said dreamily, my breathing picked up "You think he's in love with me?" i whispered as she gently lifted my top over my head "I don't _think _so Hun, i _know _so" she sighed happily and helped me sit down so she could pull my trousers off once they were down to my knees.

I had bruises and red marks everywhere. There wasn't a single skin coloured patch on my body, my legs and my left ankle were swollen, about doubled in width. The nurse and i gasped at the same time and i noticed a tear slip from her eye "Whoever did this to you deserves what's coming to them" she whispered, i turned around and she walked towards me with a gown "Let's get this on" she croaked, i nodded and lifted my arms slowly until it hurt to go any further, she gently slipped my arms and head through the correct holes and pulled it down gently until it was down to my knee caps.

"Thanks" i whispered, she nodded once "I'll go and get you a wheel chair and we'll get you a scan" she said i nodded "Can Edward come with me?" i asked, "I'll send him in" she winked and left, i gently sat down on the chair behind me and waited patiently. The door opened and Edward walked in, he smiled gently and i returned it as he came over to me and kneeled down in front of me

"How bad is it?" He whispered, i looked down at my knees and he followed my gaze. He gulped when he saw my ankle and legs, he lifted the gown gently and let out a shaky breath "I'm gonna kill him" we both whispered at the same time and laughed, he looked up in to my eyes and dropped the gown, "We need to tell principle Newman about this" I breathed and he nodded.

The door opened and i looked up to see Nurse Webber walking towards us with a wheel chair, Edward wrapped his arm under my legs and around my back, he gently lifted me up and placed me carefully in the wheelchair, he turned to walk out the door but i grabbed his hand and pulled him back, he looked down at me and smiled reassuringly "stay" i breathed, he nodded and started pushing the wheelchair while the nurse walked along side.

We went through to the x-ray room and i was hit with a cool wave of air, The walls were black and there was a metal table with a sheet covering it with what looked to be a solar panel hovering above it, i gulped as Edward picked me up from the wheel chair and lay me on the cold table, i closed my eyes when Edward and nurse Webber left and a few minutes later i felt a warm hand caressing my cheek, i opened my eyes and saw Edward with a warm smile on his face.

Once i was back in my clothes again –which let me assure you, wasn't easy- me, Edward and Carlisle sat in the room and waited for the nurse to come back, Edward was pacing the floor and Carlisle looked like he was about to fall asleep "Carlisle" i whispered "Mmmm?" he hummed "You can sleep you know I have Edward with me" i chuckled and he sighed "are you sure?" he murmured "Positive, now lay down and get some rest" i said softly "M'kay" he muttered sleepily and lay down, eyes closed.

Ten minutes later Nurse Webber walked in and smiled at Carlisle, she walked over to the bed i was lying on and sat down at the end "your left leg and ankle are broken in multiple places so you'll need to be in a cast that covers your whole leg with some crutches for a few weeks" she explained and Edward put a hand on my shoulder, "It seems the rest is just swelling and bruising, I'll go and get you some Tylenol for the pain and then we will go and get you that cast and some crutches" she said dismissively, she then stood up and left.

I sat there frozen. What had i ever done to deserve this? I was a good enough person, i went to church, i did my homework, i got good grades, i did the chores, and I kept our room tidy. So what had i done?

I faintly heard my name being called and felt myself being shook gently, i turned my head and saw Edward sitting beside me looking at me with a worried yet urgent expression "Bella are you okay?" he asked "Yes" i croaked, i cleared my throat "sorry i was lost in thought" i said more clearly "About?" he replied "Why me?" i chocked, i felt his arms wrap around me and his face press into my hair "What have i done?" i asked, "People obviously think your just too amazing so you must compensate by bad things happening to you" he whispered and my breathing hitched.

_He thinks I'm amazing? _

"Yes i do. Your absolutely perfect" he murmured and i felt a wave of pleasure shoot through my body "Nothing compared to you" i breathed and i heard his sharp intake of breathe, i smiled as he ran his hand up and down my side with this finger tips "You must be really blind" he chuckled and i pulled away from his embrace, i could see a flash of hurt in his eyes and i instantly felt bad, but as soon as i saw it, it went again, i put my hand on his knee reassuringly and smiled at him warmly, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, i could still see the hurt swimming in them.

I curled up into his side and inter locked our fingers and sighed in content as he wrapped his arm round my waist "I didn't mean it like that, i was just shocked at what you said" i explained "You are perfect in every way and you shouldn't ever think otherwise" i murmured and smiled up at him, he smiled down at me and i felt my heart splutter hyperactively, i suddenly found myself wanting to run my hand through his bronze hair and kiss him, i thought back to the conversation earlier and how happy it made me feel when she told me he loved me and mixed that with the look in his eyes when i left his embrace, how bad i felt when i saw the hurt there and was met with realisation crashing down on me.

_I have a crush on Edward Cullen._


	7. Telling the others

**Author Note: Hey again! So I'm getting more favourites on this the more chapters i write. Thank you so much! This paragraph is dedicated to my fan fiction friend 'LaVonne Cullen';) So yeah, sorry for mistakes and here's chapter seven and i really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Chapter seven:** Telling the others

_Last time: I suddenly found myself wanting to run my hand through his bronze hair and kiss him, i thought back to the conversation earlier and how happy it made me feel when she told me he loved me and mixed that with the look in his eyes when i left his embrace, how bad i felt when i saw the hurt there and was met with realization crashing down on me._

_I have a crush on Edward Cullen_

My breathing picked up and i was on the verge of hysteria as the realization knocked the wind out of my lungs like a huge weight landed on my chest sending me under a wave of hyperventilation as my body screamed at me for oxygen "Bella?" Edward said, concern lacing his voice, he turned his body so he was facing me, he looked me in the eyes "Deep breaths Bella" he whispered, i tried to take a deep breath but that only resulted in shorter, quicker breaths "Come on Bella, Deep breaths" he whispered and lifted his hands to each side of my face and stroked my cheek bones with his thumbs, the spark that came from his touch sent my breathing in to overdrive and he instantly let his hands drop.

_Do i love him? _

I don't know, do you?

_HOLY CROW! I LOVE HIM!_

_Oh my god._

_How did i _not _see this coming?_

Because you're an idiot...

_How was i so blind?_

Because you're an idiot...

_What do i do?_

Stop being an idiot and think...

_Does he like me back? _

I'm sorry what?

_Does he like me back?_

Oh, i thought you were joking... Of course he doesn't like you back! Look at him! He's... him and you're just a boring plain Jane how could you even think that he might feel the same way? I was right you _are _an idiot

_Says the one talking to herself..._

So are you...

_Shut up. You aren't helping._

I was supposed to help?

_Duh._

Oh...

_You're an idiot._

Oh _I'm _the idiot?

_That's what I'm sayin'_

You're the one arguing with your self.

_Oh just go away._

Okay, but before i do, you should probably consider calming yourself down and talking to them before you make lover boy have a heart attack and give nursey two patients instead of one.

_What?_

Dude. They've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes.

_Oh... Uh... Bye._

"Bella? Bella honey can you hear me?" the nurse asked, my breathing had calmed down and i nodded sheepishly, "oh thank god" Edward sighed and pulled me to him "You scared me" he murmured into my hair and took a deep breath "Sorry" i whispered and pressed my face into his chest and his citrusy cinnamon scent invaded my senses, he pulled away and i turned my head to see the nurse standing at the end of the bed with a glass of water and some Tylenol. I popped the pill into my mouth and downed the whole glass.

"Right lets go" she said; Edward gently lifted me off the bed and placed me on the seat and wheeled me out of the room following the nurse.

Once the cast was on and PURPLE (**A:N **My favourite colour .) i was taken out of the hospital on a wheel chair, much to my displeasure -Stupid hospital rules- and Edward took me back to campus. We got some takeout on the way and headed back to my room to watch some movies. We got to the door and i searched for my keys in my front pockets "Found them" he whispered, his mouth right next to his ear. He reached into my left back pocket and got the keys out; he then opened the door for me and i hobbled in him following closely behind.

We were lying side by side on my bed half way through 'Just go with it' when Alice and Rosalie walked in. "Best day ever" i muttered and Edward chuckled "Oh my gosh Bella what happened to you?" Alice asked, concern lacing her words. "Uh, when i calmed down after my visit from the lovely miss hale" Rosalie looked sheepish as we all looked to her. "I came back to get my bag to go to my music class and when i got here, Jacob was here. With a crowbar. He then proceeded to beat me with it." I explained and winced as the last words came out of my mouth, Rosalie's expression immediately turned to horrified "Bella, I-" she paused, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, i was too angry, so i chose to ignore her and proceeded to do something that was the key for Jacob to _finally _leave me alone. I need to do it now before it's gone. I need to do it now.

I leaned over Edward to look out the window hoping it was still there, i saw it hiding in the long grass, i looked around outside and saw no Jacob, he must be in class _Now's your chance._ I grabbed my crutches, swung my legs over the side of the bed, picked up a plastic bag from my night stand drawer and hobbled over to the door "Bella?" i heard Edward call, but i didn't look back, instead i continued to hop down the hall and took the elevator to Edward's floor, once i was down, i hobbled outside into the warm summers day.

I moved round the corner of the building to find the bushes that are below our rooms window, i hopped over to them and saw a it among the grass, i turned the bag inside out and put my hand in it before picking up the crowbar and pulling the bag back so the crowbar was inside, i slipped the bag onto the handle of my crutch and made my way to the reception.

Once inside i hopped over to the front desk "May i please speak to the principle? it's urgent" i asked the woman politely, "Of course dear, right through that door." she replied, i moved to the door and knocked twice, i heard a muffled "come in", i opened the door and hopped over to the seat "Good afternoon miss-" he paused "Bella Swan" i answered shyly.

"Ah yes, of course, Mr Black's friend" he said happily, my stomach churned with butterflies "Actually no sir, that's not correct" i replied as politely as possible, his face turned into a mask of confusion. "But i saw him come out of your room, he told us you were great friends" he sounded just as confused as he looked "Yes sir. He was telling the truth we _were _great friends, now he's stalking me, trying to make my life miserable." i admitted "So is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Mr Black stalking you?" he asked. "No sir, i need to talk to you about what really happened when you saw him come out of my room." i looked down to my hands in my lap "go ahead my dear" he said encouragingly, so i told him the story about mine and Jacobs past.

"I turned around to find him standing in the middle of my room with a... Crowbar" i chocked, i lifted the bag and gave it to him, he looked in the bag and gasped in horror "Did he...?" i knew what he was asking, i lifted my sleeves up and showed him my arms and pointed to my cast, his eyes widened in horror and he gasped as his face paled.

I'd decided to show him every bruise that Jacob had caused, once i did, the principle had a look of horror, pain, disgust, and pure rage on his face. "When i find him. I will _personally _see to it that he ends up in jail" he spat through gritted teeth, "thank you sir" i whispered to hide the sobs "There's nothing to thank me for. Now If you will excuse me, i have a meeting i need to get to" he said "thanks again sir, have a nice day" i replied.

I hobbled towards my building and went back to my room in hopes that Rosalie got the hint that i didn't want to talk to her.

She didn't.

I walked into my room to find Rosalie and Alice sitting on Alice's bed and Edward sitting on mine glaring at Rosalie. "Was my leaving to subtle for you?" i growled. "Well-" i cut her off "I don't want to hear it. You know how important they are to me and you thought it would be funny to tell me they died in a car accident when in truth" i paused, deciding whether i to tell them the truth or not.

Honesty _is_ the best policy.

"They actually _did_ die in a car crash a few years ago" i whispered and looked down at my feet as the tears gathered in my eyes, i heard two gasps.

It all went silent.

After they were over the shock, the silence was _finally _lifted "Bella" Alice choked, i looked up in time to see her walk towards me and wrap her arms around me, i wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my neck as she sobbed silently, i could the feel the warm tears trail down my skin and seep into my shirt.

When the tears had stopped, she pulled back to look at me she opened her mouth to speak "I'm so sorry" i heard whispered but it didn't come from Alice. I looked to where i heard the voice came from.

Rosalie.

"I didn't know. I thought it was ridiculous that you could love them so much, i got so angry when you slapped Emmet, i snapped, i didn't think about _why_ you must love them so much, but now i know. I would've slapped Emmet if i were you." She croaked, it was only then i realised that she had tears streaming down her face.

What i did next surprised me more than anyone else.

I opened my arms to her and she ran into my embrace, she shook violently as her sobs wracked through her. "I'm so sorry" she kept repeating and i gently rocked back and forth and shushed her.

After a while, she fell asleep. I lay her on Alice's bed and covered her with a blanket. I sat down on my bed next to Edward and lay back, the top of my head touched the wall, and I felt the bed dip even more as Edward lay next to me. I turned my head towards him to find him staring at me intently "You're amazing" he murmured and i blushed, he moved his hand up to my cheek and stroked it with his fingertips, "I love your blush" he added and i grew 10 shades redder.

"I love your face" i blurted and slapped my hand over my mouth, if i thought my face couldn't get any redder, i was horribly wrong. I shot up off the bed and limped as fast as i could – forgetting the crutches- to the bathroom and locked the door.

I slid down until i was sitting down when I heard a knock on the door "Bella" Edward's velvet voice was muffled by the door but it still sounded smooth. "Bella open the door" he continued knocking on the door, but i couldn't open it, i was too mortified. "Bella, please" he breathed, _still_ knocking on the door, i only just heard what he said but it still made my heart pound in my chest.

The knocking continued with an additional "Bella" thrown in occasionally, for another 5 minutes. Then it stopped all of a sudden. I listened closely and heard shuffling on the other side, and then i heard a click of the door closing and sighed in relief.

I opened the door a little so i could see the room. It was empty. I limped as fast as i could to the door and locked it, then made my way to my bed; i lay down, closed my eyes and turned my iPod on full blast, letting "My immortal" fill my mind.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<p>

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

My parents are gone. My family hate my guts. Jacob's following me everywhere i go determined to make my life miserable. My life is worse than miserable. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. I was just drifting off when i heard the door knob turn "Dammit!" a velvet, smooth voice yelled as i limped to the bathroom in case he got in. I heard a muffled 'What' by Emmet and Jasper "She locked the damn door" he shouted.

I heard a huge thud and the mirror in the bathroom shook "Well I just opened the damn door" Emmet said proudly "where is she?" he pondered, I went to go sit in front of the door but tripped on my cast, i hit my head on the door with a loud _thud_. "Bella?" i heard a worried and frantic Edward shout. "I'm ok" i muttered weakly, "Bella, move away from the door" Emmet called "No, you'll just break it down if i do" i replied "Bella, I'm breaking this door down whether your by the it or not, i just thought I'd be nice and warn you" he stated. I huffed in annoyance then shuffled away from the door and sat in front of the shower, leaning my back against the glass door and looked down at my hands, letting my hair form a curtain around my face.

I heard a couple more loud thuds followed by a crash as the door fell off of its hinges. I felt a pair eyes boring in to my head but couldn't bring myself to look up and see who's they were. I heard someone clearing their throat and looked up instinctively. I wished i hadn't. There stood Edward, Emmet and Jasper all staring at me. I squirmed under the intensity of their gazes and that seemed to snap them out of whatever trance like state they were in.

I used the shower door to help me stand and limped to the doorway where they all moved to the side so i could get through, i walked over to the bed to get my crutches and walked towards the door, i was nearly there when i felt an arm wrap around me, i knew who it was instantly. "Don't go" Edward breathed into my ear, i let out an involuntary shiver. He gently brushed his lips over my cheek "Don't be embarrassed" he continued whispering in my ear, "Bells?" i heard Emmet call over Edwards shoulder.

I turned to hobble over to him but before i could i was engulfed into a bone crushing hug, Emmet rested his head on my shoulder "Rose told me about your parents, I'm so sorry" He said but it was muffled by my shoulder "It's okay" i said reassuringly "No it's not" he mumbled "Yes it is, how were you supposed to know my parents were de-" i paused "not here" i continued as i rubbed circles in his back soothingly. He squeezed me harder for a second then he released me.

I sat back on the bed "So... How much did Rosalie and Alice tell you?" i asked cautiously, Emmet and Jasper looked sheepish "Everything" Jasper admitted. "Oh god" i groaned as i fell back on to the bed and covered my face with a pillow. "Aah its okay Bells, we won't tell anyone. Right Jazz?" he asked "Right" Jasper agreed. I released a sigh of relief and lifted the pillow from my face "Thank you" i said gratefully.

The door burst open and in walked Alice and Rosalie. "Okay so, given the fact the recent events haven't been the best" i laughed a humourless laugh and Jasper put his hand on my thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze, i turned and smiled appreciatively at him. "Anyway, we decided that we were going to spend the evening together and play some games" Alice squealed excitedly everyone else agreed and we sat in a circle to think of our first game when Alice squealed again "Let's play truth or dare" she bounced in her seat "Yeeessss" Emmet boomed and we all laughed at their excitement.

"Okay Emmet, you can go first" Alice decided, "Oooh Eddddwwaaaarrrdddd" Emmet sang as Edward winced "Yes Emmet?" he replied "Truth or daaaare?" he sang again. "Truth" he whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, Emmet's booming laughter echoed through the room "i was hoping you'd pick that" he smirked evilly, Edward groaned "let's get this over with Emmet" he sighed and Emmet smirked "Okay so, we've all noticed that you've been acting kinda strange lately and we wanna know why so I'm gonna keep askin' you until i find out why. So, my question to you, my dear Eddie. Are you in looove?" Emmet sang and sat Indian style, leaning forward with both elbows on each of his knees and his head in his hands staring intently at Edward. I laughed, everyone looked at me like i was crazy "He's looking at his brother like a kid looks at a super hero" i laughed again and everyone else joined in except Emmet who pouted "Aww Emmet, i didn't mean it as a bad thing, it's just most people don't give their brothers the time of day most of the time" i chuckled as his pout turned into a laugh.

Once everyone had calmed down, Emmet turned and pointed to Edward "Answer the question" he commanded, Edward blushed a light shade of pink and nodded his head. Alice, Rosalie and Emmet all squealed and jumped in their seats. Jasper patted him on the back and grinned. I felt my whole world crash around me and i felt as though a whole had been ripped through my chest.

"FINALLY! Who's the lucky girl?" Alice squealed, "Uh uh. That's not how the game works. One truth, one question" he said smugly. "Ugh fine. You're turn" she squealed "Okay, let's see. Rosalie, truth or dare?" he asked, "Dare" she said confidently and Edwards smile grew evil. "I dare you to ask Mike Newton on a date" He said menacingly and laughed evilly, Rosalie gagged and Emmet laughed his head off, clutching his sides. Rosalie hit him in the back of the head "I'm _your_ girlfriend you douche!" she yelled and Emmet shut up instantly as realisation dawned on him "Dude! Not cool!" he yelled at Edward "I'll go get his number" Alice squealed.

Alice got Mikes number and Rosalie set a date with him on Monday at 8 "Oh, Bella?" Edward called; "Yeah?" i mumbled and faked a smile hoping he would buy it. "When are you leaving for forks?" he asked politely "Uh, about 3am i guess" i replied shyly, everyone gawped at me, i squirmed under their gaze "Why are you leaving at that ungodly hour?" Emmet demanded in a harsh tone "W-well i uh, my family are gonna be at the uh, at the memorial about 1 ish so uh, i-i was gonna try and uh, be there and leave before uh, before they get there" i stuttered "and _why _are you going to get there and leave before the rest of your family?" he spat, i started shaking, scared stiff at his tone of voice.

"Because they think i killed them" i whispered and looked down at my hands, i pulled my knees to my chest and winced in pain before looking down at my knee caps, letting my hair form a curtain around my face. I heard five audible gasps and was pulled into Jaspers side as his arms wrapped around me "I didn't do it" i mumbled "No one thought you did Bella" Jasper said soothingly. "Emmet what the hell?" he shouted "What? I wasn't shouting at her, i was angry as to why she thought the need to move around her family's schedule, It's not fair, if anything, they should move around her seen as their _her_ parents" Emmet replied "Well you didn't need to be so harsh about it" Edward insisted, Emmet sighed "I'm really sorry for shouting Bella, i can't seem to do anything right when I'm around you" he said sadly "It's okay Em, can we just move on?" i whispered, Jasper sighed "Rose, it's your turn" he said defeated as he removed his arms from around me.

"Jasper truth or dare" she asked, "Dare" he said confidently "Okay, i dare you to" she paused to think "Sit Bella in your lap whilst holding her hand for the rest of the game" Alice laughed at both of our horrified expressions, "What is it with you people finding it hilarious that their other half has to do something coupley with someone other than you?" i asked incredulously. Everyone chuckled and jasper lifted me so i was sitting sideways in his lap, my legs straight out in front of me, my head on his shoulder. He then took hold of my left hand in his and laced our fingers together.

"Okay, Alice truth or dare?" he asked "Dare" she said as if it were the obvious answer "alright, i dare you to kiss Edward" he laughed and i couldn't help but join in laughing at the horrified and disgusted look on their faces. She slowly crawled over to Edward and so quickly i barely saw it, she pecked his lips and scurried away quick as a flash. They both wiped their mouths with the back of their hands, "My turn" Alice squealed suddenly "Edward truth or dare?" she asked and sat like Emmet had earlier. "Dare" he said nervously "I dare you to call the girl you're in love with and tell her" she laughed and he groaned "fine" he grumbled, he pulled out his phone, pressed some buttons, put it to his ear and we all waited for her to answer her phone.

My blackberry vibrated in my pocket, i pulled it out of my pocket with the hand Jasper wasn't holding and looked to see an unknown number showing up on my phone, i pressed the green button and lifted the phone to my ear "Hello?" i said warily "I love you" i heard through the phone, i gasped and looked up at Edward who was looking at me with a gentle smile on his face as we both hung up the phone.

We stared into each other's eyes until someone broke the silence "Edwards turn" Emmet boomed "Bella truth or dare" Edward replied instantly "Truth" i choked, my voice shaky from shock.

_He loves me._

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously, as if he thought i would say no. "Yes" i whispered and nodded, he smiled his crooked smile and I'm pretty sure i had a goofy grin and my face. Everyone 'Aww'ed us.

"Emmet truth or dare?" i asked after tearing my eyes away from Edward. "Dare, i aint no wuss" he boomed "okay I'm going to call Miss Palmer and ask her to bring me some notes from today's class, when she comes you open the door and kiss her, take the notes from her hand and close the door" i laughed and so did everyone else other than Emmet who looked mortified. Take that Emmet.

"Hello?" Miss Palmer's voice rang through the phone "Hello Miss Palmer" i answered "Oh Bella! The principle told me what happened are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone "Yes I'm fine just a few broken bones" i winced as they started throbbing, "Any way, Miss Palmer, I'm not allowed to leave my room unless it's really necessary until next tuesday so i can rest my leg. I don't want to get too far behind so i was wondering if you could bring some notes for those lessons so I'm not too far behind when i come back" i asked politely.

"Of course Bella, I'll see you in around 10 minutes" she replied "Thank you" i replied gratefully, we said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat back, leaning into Jaspers shoulders wishing they were Edwards and closed my eyes for a moment, reliving the day's events.

What a bad idea that was.

Images of my parent's faces as they died filled my mind. The feel of Jacob's lips on mine and the stings of pain in my arms as he hit me were relived. I could still feel his hot breath fanning over me as he whispered in my ear telling me i hadn't had enough to have learnt my lesson.

I was out of jaspers arms as quickly as i could and heading for the bathroom, i got in and locked the door before limp- running to the toilet and was revisited by all the food I'd eaten. "Bella?" i heard Edward call through the door "I'm fine" i replied as i flushed the toilet, i brushed my teeth and unlocked the door, i walked out and was greeted by 10 sets of worried eyes.

I was immediately engulfed into Edward's arms and immediately relaxed at his touch as i let the electrical hum and spark that was there every time we touched overtake my senses ; he buried his face in my hair, "Are you okay?" he murmured, i nodded "been a rough day" i explained "With a good ending i hope" he queried "a very _very _good ending" i sighed happily and placed a kiss to his chest, he leaned back and used his index finger to tilt my chin up towards him.

He leaned his head towards mine and our lips were just about to touch when there was a knock at the door, Me, Edward and Emmet groaned as Alice, Jasper and Rosalie laughed, Edward and i went back to the circle. I sat back in Jaspers lap, took his hand in mine and linked our fingers as a very jealous looking Edward sat next to us on his own, "Don't worry, i wish Jasper were you right now too" i winked at him as a relieved and happy look crossed his face, "Heeey" Jasper said with mock offence "Aww no offence Jazz, you're really cool, your just not my boyfriend" i winked playfully at him and kissed his cheek as an apology.

"Hello, is Be-" Miss Palmer was cut off by Emmet covering her mouth with his. After a couple of minutes he pulled away, took the papers out of her hand and closed the door on a very dumbfounded Miss Palmer, i was now clutching my sides from laughter as everyone looked at me, waiting to calm down and explain. "E-Emmet" i laughed "I-i only meant a peck" i laughed again until tears filled my eyes; the room was silent for a few seconds before everyone except from Emmet laughed their buts off.

"Alright, let's move on" Emmet groaned "Jasper truth or dare?" he asked "Dare" Jasper answered "I dare you" he grinned evilly "To kiss Bella –with tongues- for two minutes" My mouth hit the floor, i looked at Jasper and he was frozen in shock, finally, i turned to Edward, who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Jasper snapped out of his shocked state and looked at me then Edward, "Set the timer Em" he said lowly, Emmet's laughter boomed through the room as he pulled out his Iphone and set the timer for two minutes "ready? 3,2,1 Go!".

I turned towards Jasper and he pressed his lips softly to mine, i turned my head to deepen the kiss and he let my hand go to wrap them both around my waist, my hands moved up to his hair as his tongue swept along my bottom lip, i reluctantly granted him entrance and he slowly started massaging my tongue with his own, his tongue started exploring my mouth until we heard Emmet "10 seconds left" he boomed and laughed, the kiss started to slow down until we ended the same way we started "Times up!" Emmet shouted and we immediately broke apart.

I looked over to Edward who was staring at us with hurt in his eyes and was wearing a mask of pure agony. I looked around the rest of the group and they were all looking at Edward like he was going to break, Emmet looked like he'd just run over someone's puppy. "I don't think i wanna play this game anymore" i whispered "me either" Jasper agreed.

I got off Jaspers lap and went over and sat on Edwards, i wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. I felt his warm tears land on my skin and his body shook with his silent sobs, i once again moved one hand to rub soothing circles in his back and one hand ran through his soft bronze hair.

After five minutes of soothing him, he finally calmed down "I'm sorry" his words were muffled by my neck "It's okay" i said soothingly, "i forgot how much it hurt" he murmured, i froze. "What?" i whispered through not moving lips "I've only ever had one girlfriend apart from you. Lauren. I walked into my room after school one day, knowing she would be waiting for me and there she was with my best friend, making out with him on my bed, i shouted at her and she just told me to shut up and they carried on their activities" he choked.

I felt numb.

How could i hurt him like she did? Why didn't i just say no? Why am i so stupid?

_You were born this way baby! Izzy, my inner b****, told me._

Now is not the time to be quoting lady Gaga! Go away!

_Ciao_

"I'm so sorry" i choked, "i should have said no. I should have stopped playing before i did that. I'm _so_ sorry" i whispered and held him tighter. He shook his head "its okay, you didn't know. It was just a game, i shouldn't have gotten so upset" he mumbled "No, it's not your fault, it's mine" i corrected "It's actually neither of your faults, its Emmet's" Jasper interrupted "Yeah, I'm really sorry Ed, i wasn't thinking about how it could affect you" he said apologetically.

After the apologies were over it was 11:30 "Guys, as much as I'm having fun with you all, i should have been asleep about three hours ago" i admitted shyly, hoping Emmet wouldn't snap at me again. "Okay, well, see you Monday Bells" Emmet said and pulled me into a hug, i hugged him back and he once again apologized for snapping at me and then him, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward all left "Oh, Edward!" i called down the hall, Edward turned around and came back to the room "yeah?" he said sounding surprised that i called him.

I took his hand in mine and he moved his slightly so our fingers entwined, he smiled my favourite crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. I stood on my tip toes so we were so close our noses were almost touching, i moved my free hand to the back of his neck "I love you too" i breathed and pulled his head down to close the small distance and pressed my lips to his.

His left were soft and warm. Heavenly. I felt a spark that sent shivers down my spine as our lips started to move in sync, my hands buried themselves into his hair and gently tugged at it. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck and the other one settled on my waist as his tongue traced my bottom lip. My lips parted and he gently slipped his tongue in my mouth, our tongues did a dance together and i felt like i was in heaven. I was intoxicated by his sweet breath and i knew that if i died now, I'd die a happy woman. My heart was hammering in my chest, i could hear it pounding in my ears and i wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it too.

When we both needed air, he pulled away and rested his forehead to mine, he kissed me quickly once, twice, three times and pulled me into a warm embrace, "I'll see you on Monday" he whispered in my ear and pecked my lips once more before walking down the hall. Once he was out of sight i closed the door and realised that i had most definitely fallen and fallen hard for Edward Cullen.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**A:N FINALLY! THEY KISSED! You have no idea how long I've wanted them to do that!:D**

**Next chapter's the memorial :( you may need some tissues so dont say i didn't warn you**

**Don't forget to review please**

**Lots of love :D **

**~Playingthevocalchords3**


	8. The secrets out

Author Note: Hey again! I'm SO SO SOOOOO SORRY it took so long to write but i have been on holiday. Alot. But I'm back baby! I am gonna really try hard and get another chapter done within a month, but i am only 14 and changing schools, so i might not have alot of time, but when i have time i promise i will try and type up some Bella and Edward ;) love you guys and thanks for sticking with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.

I updated the last little bit from when Edward starts to describe his one girlfriend in the last chapter because i didn't write it very well if you want to check that out too:)

I won't be doing any Edwards POV because i am thinking of doing this whole story in EPOV once i have finished this story, if you're interested (; we'll see what happens.

Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER EIGHT!

No copyright intended :)

**Chapter eight: All you need is a bit of closure**

_**Last time:**_ _Once he was out of sight i closed the door and realised that i had most definitely fallen and fallen hard for Edward Cullen._

I sighed happily and walked over to my wardrobe, i pulled out my black jeans, dark blue long sleeved flared top and purple converse and put them on Alice's bed, she was sleeping in Jasper and Edward's room so i didn't wake her when i left.

Once i was packed i had three hours until i had to go. I took some Tylenol for the pain, finally pulled back the comforter, climbed into bed, set my alarm and let sleep consume me.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_Are we growing up or just going down?  
>It's just a matter of time until we're all found out<br>Take our tears, put them on ice_  
><em>Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light <em>I groaned as my alarm blared in my ear, i peeled my eyes open and rolled out of bed. I jumped in the shower and felt my muscles relax instantly at the warmth. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, once i was done i shut it off and got changed into the clothes I'd left on my bed.

I put my bag on my shoulder, adjusted one of my crutches to the smallest size and carried that whilst wheeling my suitcase with one hand and using my other crutch in the other hand as i awkwardly made my way to the door. I opened the door to find Edward standing there in the same clothes he'd worn when he'd left earlier "hey" i mumbled in a sleepy tone "hello" he chuckled. "What are you doing here?" i asked my voice groggy and thick with sleep "i thought you might need a hand with your bags and maybe a ride to the airport" his voice getting more and more unsure as he finished talking.

I put down my suitcase and crutch so i could hobble over to him and kiss his cheek, so soft. "I'd love a ride, thank you" i whispered against his cheek "okay then" he smiled. He kissed my cheek, took my suitcase as i adjusted my crutch back to the right height, he opened the door so i could hop out, and followed closely behind me, locking the door behind him.

I got in the car as he put my suitcase in the trunk. He got in, started the engine and my ears were suddenly filled with the soft sound of Fur Elise playing in the background "This is one of my favourites" i smiled at him "Mine too" he agreed. I closed my eyes and listened to the music take over me.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I felt a gentle touch to my cheek "Bella" i heard an angelic voice whisper, a heavenly smell invaded my senses. I turned towards where it was coming from and was greeted with another caress of my cheek and whisper "Bella"; i sighed happily at the comfort i felt.

This time i heard a chuckle and felt something pressed at the side of my face and something warm and soft moving against my lips, i waited for them to move, but they didn't. I opened my eyes and realised Edward was kissing me with his palm pressed against my cheek, i started kiss him back and moved my hand to the back of his neck to keep him there, i let out a soft moan as his tongue swept across my bottom lip and he chuckled against my lips, i opened them to him and let his tongue explore my mouth.

All too soon he pulled away and my lips formed a pout, he chuckled, pecked my lips once more and the pout turned into a sleepy smile he brushed the back of his fingers over my cheek again "come on sleepy girl, we'll be late for our plane" he mumbled quietly.

"Ok" i murmured sleepily "wait did you say we?" i asked, suddenly feeling more awake and alert. "Yes...?" he answered, though it sounded more like a question. "Your coming with me?" i asked, i couldn't help the smile that came across my face "Yeah. Me...And the others" he added "your all coming with me?" i practically squealed.

He nodded "We booked the nine o'clock flight because we wanted to surprise and we figured that you would be on that one not the early one, but it was _you_ who surprised _us_" he explained smoothly, then something clicked "So _that's _why Emmet got angry last night" i said as if explaining it to myself, Edward scoffed "Emmet nearly blew our whole cover. We spent hours trying to decide which flight you'd be on, when we found out you were on the one we weren't, he was a little annoyed, he just spent the last three hours switching our flights and upping yours to first class" he winked , i gasped "Edward... i can't let you do that. It's too much money" i said hurriedly.

He stopped my worrying by placing another kiss to my lips, "you can and you will" he said dismissively, i sighed knowing better than to argue. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and mumbled a "thank you" before getting out of the car without a backward glance.

We went over to the entrance of the airport where we met the others, "Belly!" Emmet boomed, he picked me up and span me around "Emmet put me down" i laughed, he put me down and i stumbled a bit through dizziness, Edward caught me, gave me my crutches back and wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me balanced. After we made it through security, we went into the 'V room' (**links to the pictures will be placed at the bottom of the page) **sat down, me and Edward side by side in the love seat, Emmet behind rose in the other and Jasper and Alice laying on the couch, and started the two hour wait.

I put my hand palm up in the gap between me and Edward, he placed his hand on top of mine and linked our fingers together, I stared at them thinking about how perfectly my small hand fit in his. I felt his other hand gently brush the hair away from my neck, he nuzzled his nose under my jaw up to my ear "You're so quiet. What's wrong?" he asked quietly "I don't like people spending money on me" i mumbled shakily, enjoying the effect he was having on me.

"Why?" he asked, he moved to sit behind me so my back was to his chest, he wrapped his arms around my middle and gently pressed a kiss to my neck, i sighed "when i was younger, we didn't really have enough money to buy me things like clothes and shoes so i got a job and earned the money to buy things when i could, although most of the time my aunt needed the money so I'd end up giving all of my earnings to her and only getting a couple of dollars for myself every month or so, ever since I've only bought what i need, like economy class tickets." I turned to him and gave him annoyed expression, he smiled sheepishly "My suitcase is only half full but it has my whole wardrobe in it" I explained, "That's not very fair" he said sadly "Life's not very fair Edward" i sighed.

He tightened his grip on me "You dont deserve that." he stated "no one deserves it Edward" i told him sadly. He shifted behind me and i yelped as my arms and leg seared in pain "Oh god I'm sorry!" he said hurriedly and started to move again "stay!" i ordered and he instantly stilled, the pain started to subside. I turned to Jasper who was on the couch next to us "Can you pass me my bag?" i asked quietly, he quickly handed me my dark blue handbag **(picture in description below) **"are you okay?" Edward asked; worry lacing his voice, i could feel his eyes roaming over my body to look for any other injuries "Yeah I'm fine. It's just the Tylenol wearing off" i explained and i could instantly feel his body relax in relief. I opened my bag and searched for the bottle and my bottle of water; once i found both of them i popped two pills in my mouth and felt them go down with my water.

I put them back in my bag, pulled out my blackberry and found there was a new message. I unlocked my phone and looked to see it was from Aunt Victoria.

_Vicky: Hey Bella! Just checking what time your plane lands? (: _

**Bella: Hey Vicky! We land around 8 am (;**

_Aunt Vicky: WE?! What do you mean by we?! Why is there a we?! Who are you bringing with you Isabella?!_

"Oh god" i groaned as i read her message "what's wrong sweet girl?" Edward asked "Victoria's angry that there's a _we _landing and not an _i_" i explained "oh" Edward said quietly "it's ok, it'll be fine" i said, not sure whether i was reassuring him or myself. I sighed and started typing again,

**Bella: calm down Vicky, it's just some friends of mine... and my boyfriend.**

I winced as i waited for her to reply. Edward started moving his hands up and down soothingly on my sides; he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my neck

_Aunt Vicky: What?! You're too young to have a boyfriend! Does he know about your parents?_

**Bella: Of course he knows about them! I wouldn't be with him if he didn't!**

A pained sound came from behind me, i turned to see Edward looking at me with agony filled eyes "you really wouldn't be with me if i didn't know about them?" he asked, his voice nearing hysteria, i put my phone down, buried one hand in his soft hair, the other one cupped his cheek and i bought his lips down to mine in a slow, loving kiss "I'm sorry" i panted once he broke the kiss "why?" he asked curiously "because it wouldn't feel right. I'd know everything about you and you wouldn't know the biggest secret about me" i said still breathing heavily.

I groaned as i heard another text come through.

_Aunt Vicky: How do you know he isn't with you out of pity then Isabella?! You don't need a 'pity boyfriend' just look at where that got your mother! Your father took her out on one pity date because his brother chose me instead of her and they ended up having sex which led to a baby that neither of them actually wanted! And now look at them! Where are they now Isabella? Forks cemetery! And why are they there? BECAUSE THEY WERE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU FOR A NIGHT! I can see why as well! Who'd want a selfish brat like you as their child? They probably committed suicide. I know i thought about it._

I gasped as the pain her words brought sunk in "Bella" Edward whispered sadly, tears filled my eyes but i blinked them back.

**Bella: Tell Uncle James i think he made an awful decision when he married you. He would have been better off marrying a dog. I'm staying in a hotel. Don't bother trying to contact me; i wouldn't want my 'selfishness' to rub off on you. **

I pressed send, grabbed my crutches, and went over to the corner of the room. I took the sim card out, dropped the phone on the floor and smashed it into a million tiny pieces with one of my crutches.

I hobbled over to the bar, "Excuse me, do you have a dustpan and brush?" I asked through a strained voice, the woman just nodded, grabbed it from under the counter and gave it to me, flinching when i yanked it out of her hands.

I hobbled over to the mess i made, awkwardly got down on the floor so my injured leg was straight out behind me and my other leg bent and swept up the mess before putting the blackberry filled dustpan along with the brush on the chair next to me and using my crutches to help me get up so i could deposit the pieces into the bin.

I gave the girl at the bar the dustpan and brush back with a tight smile and went over to a seat far away from the others by a window; i could feel everyone's eyes on me but i just looked out at the planes all taking off as the tears slipped silently down my cheeks.

_They probably committed suicide._

_Who'd want a selfish brat like you as their child?_

_THEY WERE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU FOR A NIGHT!_

_Led to a baby that neither of them actually wanted!_

_Where are they now Isabella? Forks cemetery!_

Those sentences kept running through my mind like 5 songs on repeat, the tears stopped and after a while i heard our flight being called for boarding. I silently hopped over to the others; put a crutch that had been folded to it's smallest into my bag, slipped my bag onto my shoulder, got my suitcase and began making my way to the appropriate gate.

We all boarded the plane, the others happily chatting away while I remained silent. We found our seats, Me sitting at the back where there was more room so i could sit with my leg in a more comfortable position, Edward was in the block of two seats next to me, Emmet and Rose in front of him, Jasper and Alice in front of me. The seats were cream and leather, they had recliners on them and a TV that you could adjust, there was a remote so you could watch films, TV programmes, just listen to music or leave it off.

I saw what looked like two parents with their brown haired daughter behind them, crying about how the seats weren't the right colour and the TV's weren't big enough, the parents looked absolutely livid and as if they just wanted to leave her somewhere for just a couple of hours just to get some peace. A few tears slipped silently down my cheeks as i wondered if that was what my parents looked like when i was with them. Could they really have committed suicide?

More tears cascaded down my face as i the thought that they had actually could have done that just to get away from me popped into my head. I pulled my good leg up to my chest and hugged it to me. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Edward move out of his seat and into the one next to me, he didn't say anything, just pulled me into his embrace so i was sitting sideways on his lap with my face buried in the crook of his neck while whispering sweet nothings and words of love in my ear, gently stroking my hair until i had calmed down.

"I'm sorry" i said hoarsely, he tilted my chin with his finger so i was looking into his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for love, what she said..." he trailed off "that wasn't fair" he said sadly, "but Edward w-what if t-they d-did?" i started to shake uncontrollably, sobs wracking through my body as the thought re-entered my mind, "Hey, none of that." he held me tighter "Of course they didn't Bella, how could you even think that?" he asked incredulously "B-because b-before the a-accident, t-they were m-mad a-at m-me" i hiccupped.

"Why were they mad at you love?" he asked gently, "it was my 15thbirthday" i sighed "My parents couldn't cook to save their lives and i was getting sick of microwave meals so after i turned nine it was always my job, every year on my birthday, they always made it a tradition to eat in my favourite restaurant as sort of a thank you" i explained "but that night" i leaned into his chest and took a deep breath as i felt the lump in my throat coming, he kissed my cheek gently "take your time" he whispered.

"But that night, it wasn't the same. They had been out all day, which wasn't uncommon. It happened most years." I said sadly "They both came home with what looked like dry cleaning bags, they sat me down and told me that we weren't going out, that they had been invited to the Sirens ball. But i wasn't old enough for that." i mumbled quietly "They told me i wasn't invited. They told me i had to go to a friend's house or something. But that wasn't how i wanted to spend my birthday." I said sadly.

Edward grabbed one of my hands and laced our fingers together, giving it a gentle squeeze, "i snapped at them. I told them they were the worst parents in the world, I didn't mean it. But it felt good to say at the time. I thought i would feel guilty at the sad look on their faces, but there was no sadness. There was anger." I could feel the tears coming but i carried on.

"They told me i wasn't worth their time anyway. They told me i was a mistake and i was the reason my mom didn't want any more kids, she didnt want them to turn out like me. Selfish, always taking but never giving, ugly, plain, boring, she told me that no one would ever love me. That my friends were only with me because i could help them with their homework." I looked up to find the others looking at me; i could tell they had been listening all the way through. I looked back down to my lap.

"So i told them i hated them. I told them i never wanted anything to do with them ever again. I told them that I'd rather live with dead people than them. I was so angry." I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks.

"They didn't talk to me for the rest of the evening. They were angrier than i was. They got changed and left. They didn't leave any money for me to buy dinner so i called Angela and her mom let me go there and have dinner with them." I sniffled "I was walking down the street on the way to her house when i saw a car on its side up in flames" i heard a gasp; they knew what was coming.

"I walked towards it; it was my dad's cruiser. I heard screams for help. The car filled with smoke so all i could see were their hands banging on the windows. But i couldn't move" my voice turned into a whisper at the end. "They got quieter and quieter and the hands slowed, until all i could hear was my breathing. It was only then i could move, but it was too late." Tears were streaming down Rose and Alice's faces by now and Emmet, Edward and Jasper had tears pooled in their eyes.

"My cousin saw everything" i whispered "She saw the car on fire, she saw me standing there, not moving. She screamed at me, she screamed that i was a murderer, she ran home and soon enough my whole family were all standing behind me telling me what i horrible person i was, how i murdered my own parents" By now everyone had tears trickling down their faces "On September 13th 1997 at 6:04pm, i was born into the world with a loving mother and father. On September 13th 2009 at 6:07pm i watched my mother and father die right in front of me and did nothing to stop it" i whispered brokenly.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Awwww :'( poor Bella! So i decided to do this in two parts because i thought this would be a great place to end and it also leaves it open for the perfect beginning to the next chapter which i will get right on! Next chapter really is the funeral and i promise to try and make it so it is done and posted within a month, i really hate leaving it for so long but I'm soo busy): I'm really sorry for leaving it so long, **

**Thanks for reading I love you guys!**

**Playingthevocalchords3**

Links for stuff if you're interested :)

Blue bag:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTRuhirmlD8hdPPQJSNj3iH JbPKW_kX29yUkuAD7Lsv4XUojA53Sw

V-room:

. /imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=679&tbm=isch&tbnid=LZvOGboBFWxN7M:&imgrefurl= . %3F6641-Photos-of-V-Room&docid=Kh4uMbka_V5BaM&imgurl= . /extras/airport_lounges/info/lounges_clubhouse/v_room_ &w=588&h=340&ei=-61QUOb-GeKR0AWi0oGoCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=376&vpy=325&dur=46&hovh=171&hovw=295&tx=185&ty=89&sig=114160681026389224797&page=1&tbnh=112&tbnw=193&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:92

. /extras/airport_lounges/info/lounges_clubhouse/v_room_


	9. Authors note 2 :

**Sorry guys! **

**It's authors note time :/**

**I have no motivation for this story at the minute:/ i need some suggestions for what to do for future chapters including the next one!**

**I only got one review on the last chapter so can i get at least five this time with suggestions on and if you liked it or not? If you don't like it why don't you tell me what you didn't like about it so i can change it for future chapters and in all the other chapters? If you liked it why don't you tell me why you liked it so i can try and add it into all of my chapters?**

**I hate when people do this but i need some more inspiration and motivation to continue this story 'cause i need something to keep me going :/**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Playingthevocalchords**


	10. Looking for Beta!

**A/N: **

**Just a quick one! Chapter nine is almost done already! I'm dragging it out a little though so the next scene is all about some romance on the plane and then the next chapter might be the funeral? I have no idea i'm making it up as i go along AND HAVING FUN ^.^ **

**I'm writing this authors note because i'm looking for a Beta! So, if you're interested in looking through my story and changing it the way you think would be best or helping with later chapters before i post them drop me an inbox and i will get back to you ASAP**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the authors note AGAIN! I hate them and i hate the fact i have to write them ): i hate that i'm a terrible author and don't update enough but i'm gonna try harder i promise!**

**Lots of love to my fans and even to my haters!**

**~Playingthevocalchords (:**


	11. The memories will live on

Author Note: Hey guys! :) Chapter nine is finally here! This is me trying to keep up with updates, I'm thinking about discontinuing this story and i might start another? i haven't decided on that part yet, sorry to have to do it.

I was feeling really mushy when i wrote this so this chapter is mainly emphasising the romance (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.

Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER NINE!

No copyright intended :)

Chapter nine: The memories will live on

Last time: _"My cousin saw everything" i whispered "She saw the car on fire, she saw me standing there, not moving. She screamed at me, she screamed that i was a murderer, she ran home and soon enough my whole family were all standing behind me telling me what i horrible person i was, how i murdered my own parents" By now Alice and Rosalie had tears trickling down their faces and the boys eyes were filled with sadness "On April 3rd 1997 at 6:04pm, i was born into the world with a loving mother and father. On April 13th 2009 at 6:07pm i watched my mother and father die right in front of me and did nothing to stop it"_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I curled into Edward's chest as I let my sobs escape for the first time since they died, I cried for my parents, I cried for me, I cried for everything I lost. Edward sat rubbing soothing circles in my back, whispering words of love and comfort in my ear, kissing my face, neck, anything he could reach. "I love you" he cooed softly, I sniffled "I love you" I croaked, he lifted my chin and placed a gentle kiss to my lips, he wiped away my tears with his thumbs and gently rocked back and forth until I fell asleep in his arms.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I was jolted awake when we hit turbulence; I looked around and was happy I was still in Edwards embrace. I snuggled deeper into his chest "Morning sleepyhead" Edward murmured in my ear and pressed a kiss to my cheek "Mmmm" I moaned sleepily, he chuckled and nuzzled his nose to my cheek where he placed the kiss. My body felt like it was on fire and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I turned my face and buried myself further in his chest to hide my red face "You're blushing" he whispered in my ear, _darn. _"No I'm not" I lied weakly, "You're blushing _and _you're a horrible liar" he laughed. "Humph" I stubbornly clambered off him, got back in my seat and looked out of the window. Edward brushed the hair away from my shoulder and kissed his way up to my jaw "Don't be mad" he teased "Why not?" i pouted, he chuckled "Because you love me" he reasoned "Why I'll _Never _know" i teased back and poked him in the side making him squirm.

"Hmmm, i love you" he sighed with a goofy grin on his face and kissed me gently "Oh really?" I asked, he put his mouth next to my ear "Really" He breathed. "Good to know" i said faking innocence and turned to look at the clouds from my window, he growled playfully and dragged me onto his lap tickling my sides . "Edward" i laughed "Edward stop" i gasped "Edward it hurts" i whined through my giggles "Tell me you love me" he demanded playfully "I love you!" i squealed.

His fingers stopped and he looked deep into my eyes "That's better" he smiled my favourite crooked smile and my breath caught in my throat "You _really_ need to stop doing that you know" i told him. "Doing what?" he asked, confusion lacing his tone "Dazzling me" i sighed dreamily "I... dazzle you?" he asked "frequently" i admitted shyly "You dazzle me too" his cheeks were tinted pink. "I do?" now it was my turn to be confused, "Frequently" he repeated "But how?" i asked stupidly "You're too beautiful for your own good" he leaned down and kissed my forehead sweetly.

I scoffed "I think you have me confused with someone else" he grabbed my face with both hands so i couldn't turn away "Isabella" he growled "You *kiss* are *kiss* the *kiss* most *kiss* beautiful *kiss* girl *kiss* in *kiss* the *kiss* world" this time when he leaned down for a kiss he stayed, his tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance and i was only too eager to comply. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue as i carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my hands in his soft hair and gently tugged at the velvety strands causing him to moan in my mouth and more of his delectable breath to roll onto my tongue. He moved us so i was lying on my back across both of the seats and he settled himself between my legs, making sure to keep out of the way of my injured one.

We stayed in that position just kissing and being with each other for 5 blissful minutes before someone cleared their throats and we heard a _thump _"Ow Rosie!" We broke the kiss to find everyone looking at us smiling; Edward stood up, picked me up and sat back down with me on his lap he looked at the rest of the group "What?" he asked innocently.

I buried my face into his neck to muffle my giggles and hide my blush, "You're blushing" he sang quietly in my ear "No I'm not" i insisted but it was muffled by his neck "I can feel it" he laughed softly. I took my face out of its hiding place "What?" i asked, confused. "You're face went really warm" he explained "Oooooohh" i sang, he chuckled and kissed my nose lightly "You're so cute" he said lovingly "Yeah ok." I scoffed; he turned and gave me an angry glare "No." He said shortly.

"Excuse me miss?" i called a passing flight attendant "Yes?" she said kindly "How long left until we land?" i asked quietly "About four miss, is there anything i can get you?" she responded "No thanks" i thanked her and she walked down the aisle to another passenger. "Guys!" Emmet shouted "What Emmet?" Alice groaned "We should play a game of truth or dare!" he jumped up and down in his seat like an over excited infant until i spoke up "No" his face instantly fell and i almost felt bad, Almost. "Emmet, don't you remember what happened last time?" i asked "But no one is gonna do that same dare _again!_ C'mon_ please!_" he begged "No. Play with everyone else" i told him.

Once he convinced everyone else to play i reached under my seat and pulled out my bag. I grabbed my purple iPod touch 5th gen, i got to the playlist labelled 'The individual difference' and smiled, it was filled with songs me and the boys had conjured up and performed in the diner back in forks. I turned it up to its loudest setting and let the songs blast in through my earphones.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

After half an hour of listening to music my battery died, i put it back in my bag and turned to the rest of the group. I found Alice Wearing Jaspers shirt and him wearing hers and Rosalie was sitting on Edwards lap _how did i not notice that? _Rosalie laughed at something Edward said. _This is the kind of girl he deserves. Beautiful just like him, Interesting just like him, funny like him, smart like him. She has everything i don't _i thought sadly to myself.

_I looked around and found myself at the end of a path surrounded by... headstones. "I'm in a graveyard" I whispered to myself. I walked down the path, looking at all of the headstones._

"_Why are _you_ here?" i spun around to find my whole family including my Aunt Victoria glaring at me, dressed in black, each holding a white rose. The same flowers my parents had at their wedding. "I've come to see my mom and dad" i said nervously "you're not welcome here Isabella. They wouldn't want you here, after all you _are _the reason they killed themselves" Victoria sneered "What makes you think you have the right to come here?" she asked harshly. I looked around for an exit when my eyes lay upon Edward and my breathing hitched "you're ... you're parents killed themselves?" he asked "Yes" Vicky said without hesitation "because of her?" he asked her "Yes." She seethed, She walked over to me with a long silver knife in her hand "This is for them." She gave a menacing look as she stabbed me in the chest._

I gasped for breath and jolted awake, i looked next to me and was surprised to find who was sitting next to me "Vicky?" i breathed "I'm sorry. I don't talk to murderers." She said curtly, "But i didn't kill anyone" i said dumbly "You're the reason Renee and Charlie committed suicide." She said harshly "They didn't commit suicide." I said ignorantly "Yes they did, and you're the reason. Now you must pay." She pulled out a black gun and placed it next to my head _Bang._

I gasped for breath again and held it. I hesitantly turned my head to see if Edward was there and slowly exhaled when i saw him there sleeping peacefully. I brushed the hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss there, a beautiful smile swept across his face and he turned to face me in his seat. "This is your captain speaking, we appear to have run into some turbulence so could everyone please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts" Edwards eyes opened ever so slightly "Mmmm?" he mumbled softly "Shh" i shushed him "Go back to sleep" i whispered quietly and he nodded sleepily, his eyes never opening more than slits and tried to get comfortable.

A look of discomfort came over his face every time he tried going back to sleep "Hey" i whispered softly and gently brushed my hand over his cheek, his eyes opened into tiny slits again. I turned sideways so i was leaning against the wall next to the window and opened my arms out to him "Come 'ere" i murmured softly, he smiled sleepily and shuffled closer to me, he tucked his legs up in his seat, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my shoulder burying his face in my neck. He placed a lazy kiss to my skin and sighed softly; i rested my cheek on his head and gently ran my hand through his soft wild hair grazing my nails lightly over his scalp.

I sat there with him in my embrace just stroking his velvety hair with my fingers and my cheek resting on his head as he slept peacefully. The air conditioning came on and he shivered curling himself closer to me and buried his face further into my neck. I looked around to find everyone other than Emmet sleeping "Hey Emmet?" i said quietly, he looked over at me and smiled warmly "Can you pass me the blanket from up there?" i pointed with the hand that wasn't stroking Edwards hair up to the over head compartment "Yeah sure" he replied and stood up.

Once he got the blanket down he gently placed it so it was covering Edward, i wrapped my free arm around him and started stroking his back with my hand to try and warm him up. His skin broke out into goose bumps and he shivered again, "Thanks" i looked up at him to see him smiling down at me "No problem, it's the least i could to" his face suddenly took on a sad expression "Hey" i said trying to get him to look at me. "Emmet its okay" i told him "No it's not" he shook his head sadly "come here" i patted my lap and he kneeled down in front of me.

I stopped rubbing Edwards back and pulled Emmet into a one arm hug instead, he wrapped his arms very gently around me and Edward and hid his face in my stomach as he started to sob quietly "Hey" i whispered, he looked up at me and my heart broke as his bottom lip quivered and tears rolled down his cheeks "What's wrong?" i asked "I've been so mean to you" he whimpered quietly. "Its okay" i told him and ran my fingers through his hair when he hid his face in my stomach again, his body shook a little more as he cried harder. "I'm s-so sorry" he cried and hugged himself to me tighter "It's ok" i kept repeating every now and then.

I looked over to see Rosalie looking toward Emmet with tears in her eyes, i gestured with my head for her to come over. She smiled back appreciatively and ran over to hug him, he turned his attention to her and hugged her tightly "Has Edward told you about Emmet yet?" she asked quietly. I shook my head silently and wrapped my arm around Edward again rubbing his back silently. "Emmet was adopted by Edward and Alice's parents. He used to live with his parents and his sister Natalie. She was his best friend, they did everything together. One day, he caught her smoking with her friends and screamed at her, didn't talk to her for days. After a week he decided he had calmed down enough to talk to her so he called her, She answered the phone whilst driving and as she looked down to hit the green button another car smashed into her side after she'd run a red light and was killed instantly. He's blamed himself every day since, the way he sees it is if he wasn't mean then he wouldn't have stopped talking and she wouldn't have been so eager to pick up the phone and she'd be with us right now, he misses having a little sister more than anything" she finished sadly.

"What about her parents?" i asked cautiously "The car that she was hit with was theirs, his dad died around the same time as Natalie and her mom had internal bleeding and died 4 hours after being admitted to the hospital" her voice cracked at the end. I could tell that her love for him was like my love for Edward, anything that made him sad killed her inside and i felt sorry for both of them in that moment. It was all ruined when the crackle of the intercom blared through the plane "Ladies and Gentlemen we are experiencing some more turbulence so could everyone please take their seats and fasten their seatbelts" the crackle stopped suddenly.

"Edward" i sang quietly in his ear, he didn't seem to respond. I caressed the side of his face "Edward, Wake up sleepy boy" i cooed gently "Mmmm?" he moaned softly "You have to sit up and put your seat belt on now." He moaned in disappointment. He sat up with a pout on his lips; his hair was flattened to his forehead so i brushed it back with my fingers and placed a kiss there and his pout turned into a sleepy smile. "Do you mind if i go and talk to Emmet for a sec?" i asked quietly, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes adorably. "Rosalie?" i called "Yeah?" she turned to look at me, "Would you mind swapping seats for a sec?" i asked "Sure" she replied.

We quickly switched seats so i was next to Emmet and her next to Edward "Hey" i said quietly "Hey" he mumbled "I've been thinking" i told him "About?" he asked "Well, I was just wondering... I don't have anyone to care for me anymore" i told him sadly "And i was thinking that maybe i need to find someone to care for me" i said softly "I don't want to replace my parents" i said firmly "But a little birdie told me you miss being a brother." He nodded silently with tears pricking his eyes. "So i was thinking maybe you'd like to be _my_ brother?" I asked cautiously.

He said nothing, just pulled me into a bear hug and laughed joyously "So that's a yes?" i giggled "I would be honoured to be your big brother" he pulled back and looked into my eyes "Thank you" he told me in all seriousness "No problem" i replied softly and hugged him one last time before quickly swapping seats with Rosalie once again. "That was really nice of you" Edward said in my ear, i blushed bright red "Thank you for letting me sleep on you, you're very comfortable" he winked and i turned even redder. His fingers brushed against my cheek "i love you're blush" he said sweetly and kissed my lips chastely before looking down the aisle "No" i moaned pouted as i pulled him back for a longer kiss, he chuckled into the kiss before his tongue swept along my bottom lip. Our tongues battled for a while until i finally won, i explored his mouth and moaned at the taste _they should make his breath into cologne. _The kiss got more and more heated until i was in Edwards lap with my hands buried in his hair and his hands were gently running up and down my sides, we hit more turbulenceand my leg and arms suddenly screamed in protest _the Tylenol must've worn off._

I broke the kiss and buried my face in Edward's neck trying to muffle the sounds of my agonized screams until the turbulence ended. "Bella?" Edward asked, concerned "Excuse me miss, you need to get back in your seat and get your seatbelt on" One of the stewards told me, i nodded my head and slowly so as not to disturb anything moved across to my seat, wincing as i put my seat belt on. "Bella?" Edward asked again, i just shook my head 'no' thinking if i opened my mouth all that would come out would be a scream as the fire in my arms and leg was yet to be extinguished.

"What's wrong love?" he asked gently and cupped the right side of my face in his hand so i was looking at him "Pain" i was all i could force myself to say. He instantly started looking for my bag by my feet "It's no use Edward" i told him "I'm not just going to let you sit in pain Bella" he stated firmly "Edward i haven't got any more pills. I took the last two earlier" i said sadly.

The plane shook with more turbulence and i clamped my mouth shut against the screams of pain, Edward looked at me "Oh Bella" he whispered sadly. I started to sob with pain and slapped a hand over my mouth, i whimpered when the turbulence ended and started to scream into my hand. He pulled my hand away and pressed his lips to mine "Edward" i sobbed into his mouth but he just kissed me harder "What are you doing?" i asked through my tears, kissing him back anyway "Making you forget" he murmured in my mouth.

I gripped the front of his shirt with my hand and whimpered into his mouth as i felt the plane start to descend "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now begin our decent into Seattle" I moaned in pain as the plane shook before descending further down, Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and his hands started rubbing up and down my back gently his lips still moving with mine. There were no tongues in this kiss but it was still just as passionate and it still made me forget my own name.

We landed and as soon as we came to a stop Edward was up getting our bags "Where's the fire?" Alice laughed "Bella's Tylenol wore off and she doesn't have any more, i need to get her some so she isn't in excruciating pain any longer than she needs to be" he said whilst getting our bags down. I felt a pair of arms pick me up carefully and i looked up to see it was Emmet; i smiled appreciatively at him as he carried me down the aisle of the plane and down the steps to the bus that would take us to the airport.

Emmet placed me on a seat and Edward sat next to me, I moaned as the bus jolted to life, Edward took my hand in his and started rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand with his thumb. He looked at me cautiously and i tried my best to smile at him, as the bus started to move it shook causing my arms to hit everything and my leg to move in awkward places. I whimpered and Edward turned in his seat "Bella" he said quietly, i looked at him and he opened his arms much like i had on the plane. I carefully buried my face in his neck and lifted my arms slightly so he could wrap his arms around my waist. It wasn't better. The pain became too much "Make it stop" I whimpered into his neck "Please make it stop" i whispered, he kissed my head and whispered comforting words in my hair "i love you" he murmured "it's almost over" he whispered.

"Kill me?" i asked him "i can't stand it, please just kill me and make the pain stop" my voice cracked as pain rocked through me when the bus jolted. "Why would you ask me to do that?" his voice cracked "Why would you even think about that?" he asked "Why would anyone want to kill such a magnificent being like you?" he demanded, i scoffed "Ask my family. I'm sure they'll give you plenty of reasons" i said bitterly.

He didn't reply, just held me until we got off the bus when Emmet carried me to the rental car shop. Edward walked in with a bottle of Tylenol and some water; he handed them to me silently and walked away without looking me in the eye.

We got three cars, one for each couple, and loaded them before heading to the hotel in Port Angeles. I got my crutches from Emmet and hobbled over to the still silent Edward; I sighed and got in preparing myself for a long ride. I looked over at him to see him wearing a cold hard mask, no expression on his face.

_Yep, it's gonna be a loooonng ride._

**A/N: Aww, that was a mushy chapter, i was feeling really sappy today so i though I'd use it for my writing :D Please leave a review so i know if you liked it or if you didn't i won't get offended so feel free to be harsh ;) 5 reviews to write the next chapter? Still looking for a BETA so drop and inbox if you're interested :)**


	12. Still looking guys!

**A/N: **

**Just a quick one! Chapter nine is almost done already! I'm dragging it out a little though so the next scene is all about some romance on the plane and then the next chapter might be the funeral? I have no idea i'm making it up as i go along AND HAVING FUN ^.^ **

**I'm writing this authors note because i'm looking for a Beta! So, if you're interested in looking through my story and changing it the way you think would be best or helping with later chapters before i post them drop me an inbox and i will get back to you ASAP**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the authors note AGAIN! I hate them and i hate the fact i have to write them ): i hate that i'm a terrible author and don't update enough but i'm gonna try harder i promise!**

**Lots of love to my fans and even to my haters!**

**~Playingthevocalchords (:**


	13. Not good enough

Author Note: Hey guys! :) Chapter ten is here! This is me trying to keep up with updates, I'm thinking about discontinuing this story and i might start another? i haven't decided on that part yet, sorry to have to do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.

Thank you to 'Abi-cadabby' for Beta'ing for me!:)

Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER TEN!

No copyright intended :)

Chapter ten: My rock crumbled

_Last time: We got three cars, one for each couple, and loaded them before heading to the hotel in Port Angeles. I got my crutches from Emmet and hobbled over to the still silent Edward; I sighed and got in preparing myself for a long ride. I looked over at him to see him wearing a cold hard mask, no expression on his face._

_Yep, it's gonna be a loooonng ride._

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

We sat in the car not saying anything, i was slowly going insane. I turned on the stereo but when 'Claire de Lune' came on i turned it straight back off again. I let out a shaky breath and blinked the tears back.  
>*Flash back*<p>

I just got back from school when i heard the beautiful melody of 'Claire de Lune' coming from the living room; i followed it and saw my mom and dad slowly swaying in the middle of the room. Mom had her face buried in dad's neck and dad's face was buried in her hair, "I love this song" she murmured so quietly i almost didn't hear her. "It's beautiful" dad agreed softly "But not as beautiful as you" he told her lovingly, he pulled her head up and kissed her gently

*Flash back*

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

We sat in silence for another two hours until the car suddenly swerved "sorry" Edward mumbled quietly, but then we went back into silence. I couldn't take it anymore; i looked out of the window and saw a gas station. "Edward stop the car" i ordered quietly, he instantly pulled into the side of the road and i got out with my crutches. I started hobbling towards the gas station "Bella?" Alice asked, I didn't realise they'd pulled over with us "What's wrong?" she asked, "I can't do it Alice." I told her, "Can't do what?" she asked frantically. "Two hours Alice. Two freaking hours and not one word said to me, so i'm done. I'm going to that gas station and calling a cab to take me the rest of the way, at least then someone will talk to me" i glared at the silver Volvo Edward had hired for us. I didn't wait for her to reply, just started moving toward the gas station again, i was half way when Jasper came up behind me "He's sorry you know." He said softly, "If he was sorry he wouldn't have done it in the first place!" I said sourly "I'll see you at the hotel." I added and started moving faster.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Excuse me sir?" I asked when I got into the gas station "Yes, miss?" the old man said politely. "Can i use your phone?" I asked quietly. "Of course, what do you need?" he said kindly "A cab to take me to Port Angeles." I told him. He called a cab and told me it would take 20 minutes, I thanked him and turned to go outside to wait. I opened the door and smashed into Edward, "Ooof!" I stumbled backwards and was going to fall but he caught me "Sorry!" he apologized quickly. I said nothing, just hobbled past him "Bella!" he called as I hopped away "Bella please," he begged, he ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my middle from behind "I'm sorry" he buried his face in my neck "You just... You asked me to... No, you begged, Bella you begged me to kill you" His voice broke "I... I can't even think about thinking about doing that." He whispered with tears in his, beautiful green eyes. I broke away from his arms and turned to face him "That's why you didn't speak to me for nearly three hours?" I asked incredulously, "Yes?" he said although it sounded as more of a question, "You didn't talk to me because i said a spur of the moment thing?! Do you have any idea how much pain i was in? How i would have given anything to make it stop!" I spat sourly "No" he mumbled and looked down at the floor, in the distance i could see the cab nearing and Emmet was bringing my suitcase "I'm sorry i-" Edward started but i cut him off "If you were sorry you would have talked to me about it instead of blanking me." I told him coldly. Before he could answer Emmet reached us and so did the cab, Emmet said nothing just put the suitcase in the trunk and turned to walk away. "Bella" Edward said pleadingly "No Edward" i told him before turning away and getting in the back of the cab. I watched as a tear slipped down his eye while the cab driver drove me away. The drive was long and silent; every time i tried to talk to the driver he gave me an odd look and concentrated on driving. A couple of hours i was being shaken awake from a very annoyed cab driver, so i paid him the money and got my suitcase and a folded crutch in one hand and leant my weight on the other crutch so as not to cause further harm to my leg. I checked in at the hotel and hobbled up to my room with the help of a bell boy named James, who had taken my bag for me so i could use both crutches. Something about him made my blood run cold, the way he stared at me made me feel like he wanted to eat me or something. We got to my room and he opened the door wheeling my bag into the middle of the room "Thanks for everything" i mumbled quietly "No problem, if you need anything else. Just call the main reception and ask for James" he winked and i wanted to gag "She won't need any help I can take it from here" I heard Edward tell him, I couldn't bring myself to turn to look at him.  
>After having a 30 minute shower i got dressed and hobbled into the main part of the room to find Edward on the bed watching TV. "They want to meet downstairs for dinner in half an hour" he mumbled quietly "Not hungry" i said softly and hopped over to the couch where my laptop sat and turned it on "You should still eat something," he said lightly "I'm fine."I insisted gently and checked my email <p>

To: Bella  
>From: James<br>Bella i don't know what you've done but when you get to forks.

You.

Will.

Pay.

James.  
>I sighed and replied (AN: it rhymes ^.^)  
>To: James<br>From: Bella

James,

i didn't do anything she didn't start.  
>Didn't you hear? I'm staying in a hotel. So you won't see me.<p>

Isabella.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
>Once Edward left for dinner I put the laptop down and set about making the couch a bed. Once I'd done that I got to the cupboard where I found a comforter and two pillows, I put them on and climbed in after taking two Tylenols with some water and fell into a deep sleep. I was awoken when I felt myself being shaken and looked down to see Edward hugging me with his face buried in my stomach and I could hear him sobbing, I stayed perfectly still "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated over and over through his sobs "please don't leave me" he cried desperately. I ran my hands through his hair gently to let him know I was awake, he looked up desperately and my heart broke "Oh Bella" he sobbed as a tear ran down his cheek, I brushed it away with my thumb "I'm so sorry" he cried desperately and hugged himself tighter to me "Please forgive me, please please please" he whimpered. I shushed him lightly and kissed his hair "I forgive you." I cooed softly "I love you so much" he croaked "I love you more" I cooed back "Not possible" he murmured ignorantly. "Yes it is," I insisted quietly, I looked over to the clock and saw it was three AM. Almost as if he had realized suddenly, he yawned cutely, "Someone's tired" I mumbled softly. He nodded and smiled up at me sleepily; I kissed his forehead lightly and pulled the covers over us both. I hummed a random tune in his ear and smiled when his breathing slowed so I knew he was asleep. I soon joined him.<p>

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Bella" I heard and angel sing "Bella" he sang again and this time I felt something warm glide across my cheek "Wake up" he sang once more, my eyes squinted open and I snapped them shut as the light burned my eyes. The angel chuckled, "Open your eyes, sleepy head" he said smoothly, i squinted again and opened them more when the light didn't burn them as Edward was blocking the light, his eyes were still red and puffy from crying so i bought my thumbs up and rubbed under his them softly, he sighed in content and closed his eyes leaning his forehead against mine "morning" I said groggily, "morning" he replied softly "How long have you been up?" I asked "About 5 minutes" he said quietly "What time is it?" i wondered aloud "Almost 4pm" he admitted, i gasped. "Edward! We were supposed to be at the cemetery nearly 5 hours ago!" I started to panic "It's okay" Edward soothed "You go take a shower while I call the rest, we'll get ready and we'll go get some flowers and go to the cemetery." He smoothed my hair back, I nodded before he kissed my lips quickly and helped me get a bin bag on my cast before leaving me to shower. I blow dried my hair then ran my GHD's through it until it was pin straight, i then took four bobby pins and pinned back the front part of both sides of my hair away from my face. I slipped on my black dress and put a black flat pump on my non casted leg (A:N Description at the bottom cause i'm horrifyingly bad at describing stuff) and applied some grey eye shadow with some black eyeliner, mascara and bright red lipstick and hopped out to see a Greek god standing before me. His hair was wet and stuck to his forehead, he wore a black tux and tie with a white shirt underneath, if I weren't on crutches, my knees would have buckled. "Bella" he breathed and swept me into the safety of his arms. I grabbed his jacket's lapels in both hands "You're breathtakingly beautiful" he breathed into my hair "Not so bad yourself." I murmured into his neck and kissed it gently, smiling when he shivered. I pulled back and softly brushed the hair that stuck to his forehead away then placed a kiss there.  
>"I love it when you do that," he admitted shyly, I smiled "Good to know" I winked and let go of his lapels. "C'mon let's get this over with," I sighed and started hobbling towards the door when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Hey" he said softly, "it'll be ok" he soothed and kissed my neck, I scoffed "The only thing i have ever done that has been 'Ok' is meeting you" I said softly and smiled when I felt him smile against my neck "C'mon, we're gonna be late." I told him quietly and with that we made our way down to the lobby.<br>We got out of the elevator and the others were already there waiting "Hey" I said softly "Thanks for coming with me guys, it means a lot." I mumbled shyly. "Anything for you Bells!" Emmett said gently and pulled me into a hug, when he pulled away we both smiled and headed toward the cemetery in our cars. Edward got the white roses from the back seat as I climbed out of the car with my crutches, "You ready?" Edward asked cautiously. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out shakily whilst nodding, "Yeah I'm ready" I said uneasily. I slowly hobbled down the row of gravestones, I didn't know where they were buried so I looked down the ones on the left and Edward looked at the ones on the right. I was about to give up when I saw it, my breath got caught in my throat and I stopped suddenly causing Emmett to nearly walk into the back of me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple, tears filled my eyes and a lump formed in my throat as I looked down at the black marble grave with gold writing.

**In loving memory of  
>Charlie Swan Renee Swan<br>1973-2000 1975-2000  
>loving mother and father of Isabella Swan<br>Loving husband and wife to one another  
>forever in our hearts they will remain,<br>May you rest in peace.**

I let out a small cry as I read the grave and remembered it from my dream, Edward pulled me into his side and kissed my hair. I calmed myself down and pulled away from his embrace, I turned to Emmett, "Will you hold these please?" I asked quietly and held my crutches out to him, he took them instantly, "Of course!" he smiled softly. I turned back to Edward "Will you help me down?" I asked, he didn't answer. Just pulled me with him so my casted leg was straight out on the left side of the grave and my good leg was bent so i was crouching down while Edward supported me by wrapping his arms around my waist and crouching down behind me. 

I touched the grave softly and placed the bunch of white roses in front of it.

That's when my wall came crumbling down. 

Tears started streaming down my face and Edward held me tighter, "It's okay" he whispered softly and I nodded silently. Emmett and Rosalie put some flowers down, followed by Jasper and Alice. "We'll give you a minute." Alice said quietly. They all headed back to the cars "You okay?" Edward asked. "I never thought it'd be this hard" I admitted, "I've been trying to prepare myself for three years but..." I shook my head and more tears spilled as a sob escaped, "I miss them so much!" I cried, "I try and bury the pain every day and hope it'll go away but it never does it just gets stronger every day" I sobbed, Edwards arms tightened around me and he kissed my temple "It's okay." he repeated between kisses.  
>After a while the tears stopped and I took a deep breath "Can I have a minute alone?" is I asked, "Yeah sure" he said quickly, almost as if Alice heard us she bought a blanket over to us, "We figured you might need a minute alone so we bought this so you could sit," she said softly "Thanks." I said quietly, she also handed me my crutches, "We'll be at the cars when you're done okay?" Edward said gently, I nodded and sat down once he placed the blanket in front of the grave. I took another deep breath "I've been thinking about how this would go for nearly three years" I admitted to no one "I never imagined how stupid I'd feel talking to your grave though." I laughed without humour. I read the writing again and tried not to cry again, "I'm sorry" I started "For everything I said to you that night, I didn't mean it" I said to no one "I was mad, but you didn't deserve it" my voice wobbled "I miss you guys so much" I whispered, "And not a day goes by that I don't wish I could make a deal with God and swap places." I said to the grave stone "I hope you like heaven though, and if you're looking down on me then know that I will always be sorry and I love you both so much" I looked up to the sky, "I love you" I whispered. Tears trickled slowly down my face "Why did God have to take you away from me?" I cried. "It wasn't your time" I look toward the sky suddenly angry "IT WASN'T THEIR TIME AND YET YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME ANYWAY YOU SELFISH B***D!" I spat then broke down into a sobbing mess. I bought my good knee up to my chest and started rocking back and forth as the rain started pouring down, "It should've been me." I kept mumbling to myself through my sobs.<p>

My hair was matted to my face, the blanket was completely soaked and the dress clung to me from the rain as I started to stand. I put the blanket around me and started to hobble down the path when I saw them. "Oh god" I groaned and started to hop faster "Isabella?" I heard my cousin asked coldly, I looked up "Hi" I mumbled no knowing what to say. "Did we not make it clear that you were not to come here?" Grandma Swan said angrily, "I have more right to be here than any of you" I said strongly "Why would your parents want their murderer visiting their grave?" she asked innocently. "I didn't murder them" I hissed. "What happened to you?" a voice asked that made my blood run cold "Victoria?" i asked incredulously "What happened to you?" she asked again ignoring me, I turned on my grandma "You bought her with you?" I asked angrily "She hated my parents and you bring her with you?" I shouted. She looked away ashamed, "You're not welcome here Isabella" she said coldly, "I hope for your sake that one day you finally wake up and realise the fact that I'm innocent, I also hope that when that happens you apologize for everything you put me through." I said just as coldly "And you" I looked to Victoria, "What happened to my kind aunt Vicki huh?" I asked rudely, she scoffed "Oh please. The only reason I took you in with James and me is because you came with a huge sum of money!" She froze realizing what she said. "What?" I asked through non moving lips, James spoke up "Oh dear Vicky, did we not tell dear Bella how she inherited $10,000 from her parents will?" he sneered, "Then why did I get a job?" I asked stupidly, "We didn't want to take care of you, just wanted the money so we thought of a way to get you out of the house and it was a bonus to rob you of more money. But now we have all of it, we don't have to be so nice anymore" He laughed.  
>But was stopped suddenly when I hit him round the head with my crutch.<br>"How could you?!" I shouted at them, "I trusted you!" I almost screamed, I didn't wait around for an answer. I just hopped away as fast as I could, I stumbled a few times from crying so hard and at times i couldn't see where i was going but i kept going. I reached the cars and they all got out. "Bella," Edward said relieved and swept me in his arms, "God you're shaking." He whispered and held me tighter. He pulled away and took his jacket off wrapping it round me after Emmett took the blanket; they noticed my tears "What's wrong?" Edward asked, I answered through my sobs "Raining... Family...Vicky ... $10,000... James... Crutch... Head" Then it all went black. 

EPOV (Edward's point of view. A/N: His first point of view, i'm so proud :')  
>Emmett and I sat in the silver Volvo as the rain hammered on the windscreen waiting for my angel to come back to us, I sighed "Why isn't she back yet?" I asked Emmett "If she's anything like me, she has a lot to go over. Just give her some time," he said reassuringly.<br>Half an hour later I saw Bella coming out of the woods shakily hobbling towards the cars, her hair stuck to her face and her dress clung to her body which was surrounded by a dripping wet blanket. "Bella," I breathed and jumped out of the car "Bella!" I called in relief and Emmett and I made our way over to her as the rest got out of the other car. I wrapped her in my arms to find her shaking almost uncontrollably, "God you're shaking." I whispered and held her tighter. I pulled away and took my jacket off wrapping it round her after Emmett took the blanket; I noticed her tears "What's wrong?" I asked, she answered through her sobs "Raining... Family...Vicky ... $10,000... James... Crutch... Head..." That was all she said before collapsing against me unconscious "Bella!" I shouted. I dropped to the ground with her in my arms and stroked her face "Bella?" I asked frantically checking for injuries. "Edward we need to get her in the car," Emmett told me "What if she's hurt I don't want to hurt her even more." I told him desperately, "Edward she isn't hurt it's just her brains way of coping and taking everything in, it must've been a really hard day for her." It was the most sensible thing I've ever heard him say and it made a heap of sense "Ok, in that case you grab her crutches and I'll get her to the car" Emmet instantly got to work getting her arms out of the crutches and carried them to the car while I carried her.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

BPOV (A/N Don't worry, I'm sure Edward will be back for more ;D)  
>I opened my eyes and found myself in my pajamas at the hotel room next to Edward who was watching TV in his Pajamas also. "Edward?" I asked although it came out groggy, he turned his head towards me "You're awake" he exclaimed happily rolled on his side to face me and cupped my cheek rubbing his thumb across my cheek bone, "What happened?" I croaked "You get back to the cars and you were crying then you tried to tell us what happened but ended up saying a few words then passing out." He looked at me cautiously, the events of earlier filled my mind and I gasped, "Bella what happened?" Edward begged, I told him everything that happened and when I was done I was sobbing into his chest.<p>

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"I have something for you" Edward mumbled quietly, I'd calmed down and we were now watching "Liar liar". I looked at him confused, he said nothing, just walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a big thin box with wrapping paper and a bow on it. "Edward?" I was still confused, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't give you something on your birthday?" he chuckled and I gasped as I opened it, inside was a lace black dress with very intricate designs all over it that looked like it would come down to mid thigh. "It's beautiful." I breathed, "Thank you so much" I said sincerely and kissed him for a little while. "I can't believe I forgot" I admitted when I pulled back and then laughed at his face "What do you mean you 'Forgot'?" he asked, "Well I haven't celebrated my birthday since the accident I've always just mourned my parents so I just kind of... forgot" I said sheepishly. "Oh Bella" he said sadly and swept me into a hug "You should celebrate your birthday, it's such a special day" he said softly and stroked my hair gently "They told me they couldn't afford it" I mumbled "I can't believe they tricked me!" I said angrily. I got off the bed and started pacing without my crutches which was more painful than I thought it would be but I ignored it. "I need to get out of here" I told him "Why?" he asked cautiously "Because I don't want to have to pay the charges for breaking something" I told him seriously, I got my dress out of the box and went to put it on in the bathroom, I did my hair in a high ponytail and re-applied my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and put the black flat i wore earlier back on "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked, I looked at the clock and saw it was 21:30pm "Perfect" I said simply and walked over to his suitcase, I pulled out some grey skinny jeans, a black v-neck and his grey and black vans and threw them on the bed "Get changed" I ordered "Why?" he asked confused "We're going out" I told him "We are?" he was still confused "I need to get my mind of everything so I want to take you to a place I used to before the accident" I explained and got my cell phone to call Alice while Edward went to the bathroom to get changed.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Once we got to 'Midnight Sun' i saw a familiar car, "C'mon" I squealed at Edward suddenly more excited than before, I practically ran on crutches into the bar and that's when I saw them setting up. I hopped over to the front of the stage "Well well well" I said playfully "what do we have here?" I feigned hurt "Bells?" One of them asked...

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**A/N: **OOOOHHHHHHHH! Who did she find?! Ha ha i left you on a cliffay! But never fear! All will be revealed in the next chapter! Love you guys lots like Jelly tots, but not as much as whiskey shots! C:

**Black dress: ** www. .uk/imgres? um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw =1280&bih=707&tbm= isch&tbnid=aZY4020zC702yM: &imgrefurl= karen-millen-structured -zippy-pencil-black- &docid=82WeRoKf3UIz_ M&imgurl= &w=900&h=1400&ei= u0alUO_ lMZKa1AWnmoGACQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=178&vpy= 243&dur=8530&hovh=280&hovw=180&tx=76&ty= 174&sig=103969015955752945611& page=2&tbnh=159&tbnw=96&start= 23&ndsp=39&ved=1t:429,r:46,s:0,i:277

**Black flats: ** www. .uk/imgres ?um=1&hl=en&sa =X&biw=1280&bih=707& tbm=isch&tbnid=_v0EWFa_3EBxWM :&imgrefurl= beau .co &docid=4RgN9hsc4 3AVgM&img url= .b logspot _ &w= 420&h=315&ei=7JanUPDtL6PY 0QXBhIHYDQ& zoom=1&iact=hc& vpx=858 &vpy=153&dur=2 497&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx= 122&ty=116&sig=103969 0159 5575294561 1&page=1&tbnh =141&tbnw =190&start=0&ndsp=24 &ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:78

**Birthday present dress: ** . / imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw =1280&bih=707&tbm=isch&tbnid =IdpVPCinQW4cLM:&i mgrefurl= . /news-features/TMG8129251/ &docid = WGAt7r3eiD5BbM&imgurl= . .uk /imagecontent/1 /TMG8129251/m/BlackLaceDress2 _ &w=409&h=714&ei=7j mpULe7EoG_0QWczoCACw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=3 88&sig=103969015955752945611&sqi=2&page=2&tbnh=145&tb nw=83&start=34&ndsp=42&ved=1t:429,r:67,s:0,i:340&tx=41&ty=70

**All without spaces (: **


	14. The individual differences

Author Note: Hey guys! :) Chapter eleven is here! This is me trying to keep up with updates, I'm thinking about discontinuing this story and i might start another? i haven't decided on that part yet, sorry to have to do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.

**For those of you who are like 'Whhhuuuuttt? she totes already put this up so why am i reading it again?' its because i had to take the beta message off that was on the bottom cause it didnt make any sense with it there :)**

Thank you to 'Abi-cadabby' and 'brannflake' for Beta'ing for me!:)

Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER ELVEVEN!

No copyright intended :)

Chapter eleven: The individual differences

"Bells!" Seth shouted and jumped down from the stage to pull me into a tight hug .

"Gosh I missed you guys so much!" I said excitedly as I kept hugging Seth.

"We missed you too Bells" he said softly in my ear, "It's not been the same without you" he said honestly.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot going on." I said sadly.

"We know" he said. I pulled away from our hug and he looked down to my leg and arms. "You been falling' down the stairs again?" he chuckled.

"Ha ha. Very funny. No actually It was a crowbar" I explained Seth's face paled.

"What do you mean?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I got to school and Jacob was there, didn't go so well." I said sadly and looked away. "I'll kill him" Paul spat.

"Same old Paul" I laughed slightly.

"Hey I'm not old!" he pouted and we all laughed.I turned towards the others "Guys,meet Seth, Paul and Quil," I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

"Hey guys" Edward greeted them all nicely and the rest followed him.

"Seth, Paul, Quil, this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett" I pointed to them as I called their names too.

"Hey, nice to meet y'all." they called.

"Seth, Paul, Quil and I were in a band together before the accident" I told them as I leaned into Edwards side.

"Really?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah we were pretty successful back then, still could be I bet" Quil said knowingly. "Oh I'd love to see that" Emmett laughed again,

"Bella in a band? I just can't imagine it." Alice admitted

"C'mon Bells, you up for a song or two?" Seth asked

"I don't know... I mean I don't know if I can remember any of them the whole way through" I lied weakly.

"Oh c'mon Bells you wrote the songs you should be able to remember them better than anyone" Paul pleaded, I sighed,

"Fine" I gave in.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled and fist pumped while I giggled.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

We set up so I was standing at the back without my crutches and Edward was standing near to catch me if Ii fell. Paul introduced them as 'The Individual Differences' and they were about to start,

"Good luck!" I yelled as Seth started finger picking on his electric guitar the start of 'Last train home' One! Two! Three!

Quil kicked in with the drums at the same time Seth started strumming his guitar as he cranked up the volume on his guitar. Paul started to sing.

To every broken heart in here Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared She told me that it's all a part of the choices that you're making Even when you think you're right You have to give to take

he turned up the volume on his electric

But there's still tomorrow Forget the sorrow And I can be on the last train home Watch it pass the day As it fades away No more time to care No more time, today

But we sing If we're going nowhere Yeah we sing If it's not enough And we sing Sing without a reason To ever fall in love

the volume turned down again

I wonder if you're listening Picking up on the signals Sent back from within Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

the volume turned up

But there's still tomorrow Forget the sorrow And I can be on the last train home Watch it pass the day As it fades away No more time to care No more time, today

But we sing If we're going nowhere Yeah we sing If it's not enough And we sing Sing without a reason To ever fall in love

The crowd cheered as Seth started my guitar riff on the electric and Quil kicked in on the drums

Well we sing if we're going nowhere Yeah we sing if it's not enough And we sing Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

But we sing If we're going nowhere Yeah we sing If it's not enough And we sing Sing without a reason to never fall in love To never fall in love again The guitars volume lowered and he did single strums as the song came to an end. Seth, Paul and Quil all came and hugged me as the crowd cheered "You wrote that?" Edward asked in my ear "Yeah" i said sheepishly "Bella that's amazing" he said in awe "Thanks" i blushed. "Hey Bells, you wanna do one now?" Seth asked "Sure" i said unsurely "Oh come on, you were never this nervous" he winked "Things are different now" i told him "You mean the fact you have friends and boyfriend here?" he teased and laughed when i nodded and uttered a 'Duh'. Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek "You'll be fine love, besides i really want to hear you play" he said persuading, i sighed "Fine" i gave in "Yes! Come on" Seth said enthusiastically.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

We set up again so Ii was standing behind a microphone in front of the others; Edward took my crutches and went to stand with the others. My black guitar hung around my neck with a black and white chequered guitar strap, I took a deep breath and looked at Edward, he mouthed a 'Good luck' and Seth and Paul started picking the strings to the start of 'Monster', I turned to Seth and smiled "You remember our song?" I squealed he nodded

"Of course" we laughed and i waited for my time to come in with the lyrics.

You were my conscience so solid now you're like water and We started drowning not like we'd sink any further but I let my heart go it's somewhere down at the bottom but I'll get a new one. come back for the hope that you've stolen

I started strumming the guitar along with Seth and Paul

I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? well now that you're gone the world is ours

I joined Seth and Paul for finger picking through the chorus

Oooh oh oh, Oooh oh oh.

I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me but I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching they Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims They're getting stronger, and I hear them calling

I started strumming again

I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? well now that you're gone the world is ours

well you found strength but solutions I liked the tension And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.

I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? well now that you're gone the world

I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone We stopped strumming as i sung the last line

the world is ours.

The crowd roared after we finished and Seth Paul and Quil all came in for a group hug "Oh my god i missed that feeling" I shouted still high on adrenaline, they all laughed and pulled out from the hug. I looked up and saw Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all frozen with a shocked look on their faces. Edward was the first to snap out of it and jumped up on stage to sweep me up into his arms,

"You were amazing love" he told me in awe "Why didn't you tell me you could sing and play guitar that well?" he asked.

"I forgot how good it felt to do it" I admitted.

"Excuse me?" someone asked and Edward stiffened around me, we had all found a booth and were sat with Edwards arm around me while Emmet and Paul were seeing who could down the most shots. I turned my head to see a man about Edwards's height with short mouse brown spiky hair and striking blue eyes. He wore grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with 'The Arctic Monkeys' written across it in white and a black leather jacket.

"My names Riley" he smiled sweetly

"Hi Riley" I smiled back, "What can I do for you?" I could feel Edward tense up beside me.

"I just saw your performance and thought I'd come and tell you that you were really great" he said politely

"Thanks" I said appreciatively, I could feel Edward tensing further the more we talked "Those were some pretty good songs, what are they? I don't think I've heard them before?" he asked

"The first one was called 'Last Train Home' and the second one was 'Monster' I wrote them." I blushed as I told him.

"You wrote those?" he asked in awe, I nodded. "They're amazing!" he said, still in awe "Well I'm glad you like them." I told him appreciatively "do you wanna sit with us?" I asked and heard Edward inhale sharply

"I'd love to but I should get back to the hotel, I have an early flight tomorrow" he sighed

"Really? Were you going?" I asked, realising it was probably quite rude.

"Actually I'm going back to home to California, just came here to see some family" he smiled.

I gasped "us too!" I told him "Do you go to CSA?"

Yeah" he chuckled, it didn't sound as good as it did coming from Edward

"We'll have to meet up on campus sometime" I told him

"I'll look forward to it, i really need to go, flights at 5 am, sorry to have to cut our time short" he said apologetically

"No no it's fine! See you on campus" I told him, he waved and made his way outside. "Isn't he sweet?" I asked Edward

"Yeah. Sweet." He spat, I looked up at him shocked, and saw only jealousy in his eyes.

"Come on" I told him softly, he looked confused but followed me anyway. I hobbled outside and down a brightly lit alleyway, I leaned against the wall of the club, put my crutches next to me and open my arms wide "Come here" I mumbled softly. Apparently that was all he needed to hear, he was in my arms with his face buried in my neck instantly "What's wrong Lover boy?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his soft hair

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Don't apologise" I said quietly "I just want to know what's wrong." I told him and kissed the side of his head

"I got jealous" he admitted, ashamed.

"That's okay" I told him "everyone gets jealous"

"Still sorry" he mumbled ignorantly

"Hey" I pulled his face to look at me "It's fine" I chuckled softly as his bottom lip jutted out into the most adorable pout I'd ever seen, I couldn't help but kiss him, we both sighed at the contact and I sucked his bottom lip between my teeth as he sucked my top lip between his teeth. "Well well well, what do we have here?" an evil voice sneer.

**A:N OOOOOOHHHHHHH who does she hear?! Sorry to leave you on a cliffy but i have to keep you interested SOMEHOW! ;D Please review and let me know what you think! If we can get up to 45 reviews I'll do another chapter! The more reviews the faster the chapters :) LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS BUT NOT AS MUCH AS WHISKEY SHOTS :3**

**Black guitar**: . /user/server10000/media/ electric_guitar_ .html?filters [term]=black%20electric%20 guitar&filters[primary]=images&o=7


	15. Im so sorry :(

**Sorry guys :/ another authors note :C**

Words cannot express how sorry i am for not updating in so long...

I'm went through some exams in January and was too busy revising to do anything other than eat, sleep and go to school

A family member is really ill and in hospital so i'm visiting there right now and fear that if i do another chapter with the way i'm feeling I'll probably just kill them all off...

I have no idea what to write next... What can i say? I am a terrible writer! I'm so sorry if your waiting for the next chapter with excitement but I'm going through a huge stage of writers block!

I am really really really sorry guys! Hopefully i will be back to normal soon! If you have any ideas drop me an inbox!

Playingthevocalchords


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: FINALLY! AFTER ALOT OF MONTHS I AM FINALLY DOING THIS! AWE YEAH! I CANT BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM SO IM NOT GONNA TRY ;D**

**Hey guys! :) Chapter twelve is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**For the last chapter the song 'Monster' is by Paramore, and 'Last train home' Is by lostprophets just so i don't get told of by Mr and Mrs fan fiction :3**

**Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER TWELVE!**

**No copyright intended :)**

Chapter 12: Wish my past would leave me be

_**Last time:**__"Hey" I pulled his face to look at me "It's fine" I chuckled softly as his bottom lip jutted out into the most adorable pout I'd ever seen, I couldn't help but kiss him, we both sighed at the contact and I sucked his bottom lip between my teeth as he sucked my top lip between his teeth. "Well well well, what do we have here?" I heard an evil voice sneer_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

We pulled apart and both looked to see who was there, "Victoria" i whispered shakily "Hello, Isabella" she slurred. "W-what are you doing here?" i whispered shakily "You hurt my James, Belly" she snickered at the nickname she used "He hurt me first" i retorted "Ah, but he hurt you verbally, he didn't hit you with a crutch" she hissed "You both lied to me for three years to get my parents money" i spat back easily. She lunged towards me, i put my hands over my face but the impact never came, i looked through a gap in my defence and saw Edward had grabbed her and put her against a wall snarling in her face.

"Edward" i murmured as i walked over to him, but he didn't look away from Victoria "Edward let her go, she's not worth it" I said, louder this time. "Bella, she was going to hurt you" he said, his voice shaking in anger "just let her go" i sighed when he ignored my plea, "For me?" i added on hopefully. He sighed heavily and shoved himself away from the wall "Get out of here. Now." Edward said to Victoria menacingly. She nodded shakily, terrified, and stumbled away "Come on." He turned to me, his voice hard and cold; I nodded silently and followed him slowly.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"And just _where_ have you too been?" Emmet smirked cheekily; Edward glowered at him and stalked off mumbling something about going to the bathroom "What'd i say?" Emmet asked innocently "Nothing Em, we just bumped into someone we didn't expect to" i told him gently. He nodded silently, letting it go and i gave him a thankful look as Edward reappeared.

He said nothing as he sat down, just took my hand in his and traced patterns on it with his thumb. I leaned my head on his shoulder and continued talking to the guys, around 1 am we decided to call it a night and hobbled in silence back to the hotel room. Once in the bathroom i carefully slipped into some comfy pyjamas and walked out to find Edward in his blue pyjamas sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. I gently pried his hands away and wrapped his arms around my body, burrowing his face into my neck. "Talk to me" i murmured gently into his ear, he shook his head slightly so i didn't push him. I let go of him and carefully clambered onto the bed and held my arms open towards him.

We fell asleep with our limbs tangled together, our faces buried in each other's necks and our fingers interlocked.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**So there it is, i know it's been a really long time and i'm so sorry. It's short i know but I've not been very motivated lately but i really wanted to get something out and i was considering trying to do shorter, more frequent ones rather than long and sporadically timed ones? Let me know what you think in the reviews and don't forget to favourite so you get updated when i upload more chapters!**

**Sorry again for the lateness!**

**~Playingthevocalchords**


	17. Our bubble burst

**Author Note: Hey guys! :) I'm really trying hard to make time for you guys and write some chapters but it's really difficult this summer, but anywho. Chapter Thirteen is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

**No copyright intended :)**

**Chapter Thirteen: My Edward, My Bella**

_**Last time: **__We fell asleep with our limbs tangled together, our faces buried in each other's necks and our fingers interlocked._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I awoke the next morning to sunlight blearing through the window, i looked through groggy eyes at the red numbers blinking back at me and saw that it was 10:30am. The arms that were wrapped around my waist tightened and i felt Edward nuzzle his nose into my hair "Morning Beautiful" He mumbled tiredly "Morning" I replied, linking my fingers with his loosely as a comfortable silence fell upon us. When the alarm blared through the room, alerting us that it was 10:45, we decided to get dressed and head downstairs.

"Morning guys" Emmet smiled "Morning Em" I replied cheerfully as Edward and I sat at the table, the waitress came to the table "Morning guys, what can i get for you?" she asked politely looking at just me and Edward. "We already ordered. Figured you'd be down soon enough" Alice said with a wink "Uh... Okay?" I replied, confused "I'll have pancakes and a glass of pineapple juice please" I told the waitress "I'll have pancakes and bacon with a large coffee" Edward mumbled and rubbed his eyes adorably "Alright, I'll bring your drinks right over and I'll bring your food altogether" She replied cheerfully, the table mumbled a "Thanks" as she turned and walked away. I turned to Edward "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned that he was still tired. "Yeah, i'm fine... Just need some help waking up" he replied and tried a smile. I lifted my fingers to feel the bags under his eyes "Bella, I'm fine. Honestly" he insisted quietly, I leaned up and kissed his cheek silently.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

After breakfast we decided to go down to the beach since it was one of the rare occasions where the sun shone down from the sky without interference from clouds. We went up to the rooms to get our swim suits and agreed to meet at the beach, "You're sure this is what you want to do?" Edward asked for the fifth time "Yes Edward, I'm sure" I repeated "It's not going to be any fun for you though Bella, the doctor said no water unless it's for showering" Edward tried again "Edward this weekend isn't supposed to be fun, remember? Besides I'm fine watching you guys have fun and reading my book" I insisted, waving my book in his face, grinning.

He smiled sadly and pulled me into his arms, soothingly running his fingers through my hair. "I love you" He said softly and sweetly placed a gentle kiss onto my lips, smiling. I hummed in content, "I love you too" i murmured and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his neck so he couldn't pull away. He suddenly swooped down and lifted me into his arms and i squealed before giggling against his lips, he lowered me down onto the bed, smiling against my lips as my giggling slowed and i focused on portraying all my love through our slow, non hurried kiss.

We were still making out when the phone rang, Edward reluctantly went to answer it put i pulled him back to me "They'll go away" i murmured before kissing him again, enjoying just being with him. When the phone rang again we were really enjoying our time together, neither of us bothering to go to answer it and break the little bubble we had put ourselves, but the third time the phone rang i groaned and pulled away from him "Answer it" I sighed. He growled and nodded "What Alice?" he snapped into the phone and i took his hand in mine to try and calm him "We'll be down in a minute." He said curtly and hung up, I sighed "Go get changed handsome, I'll wait here" I kissed his cheek lightly and he reluctantly went to the bathroom to change. I sighed, feeling the bubble we had been in pop.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**A/N: Awe, i love the little romance bits 3 Next chapter is the beach scene! Not sure what's going to happen so reviews or messages with suggestions would be really helpful! Reviews and liking/favourite-ing is really appreciated and gives me more motivation to do more chapters more quickly, If you're staying with me through this story then thank you so much! I have decided that i needed to give you a name in general and because i love llamas because they're cool and i love you guys, i will call you my little llamas ;D If you have a problem... DEAL WITH IT :P**

**I love you my little Llamas (:**

**-Playingthevocalchords 3**


	18. Such a klutz

**Author Note: Hey guys! :) I'm really trying hard to make time for you guys and write some chapters but it's really difficult, but any who. Chapter fourteen is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**No copyright intended :)**

**Chapter fourteen: Such a klutz**

_"Go get changed handsome, I'll wait here" I kissed his cheek lightly and he reluctantly went to the bathroom to change. I sighed, feeling the bubble we had been in pop._

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I fetched my book from my bag and sat on the bed, waiting for Edward. I grabbed my glasses, turned to the right page and started reading as I waited patiently.

_He stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders, face serious.  
>"Now, I want to do this right. Please, please, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me."<br>"Oh, no," I gasped as he slid down onto one knee.  
>"Be nice," he muttered.<br>I took a deep breath.  
>"Kristen Stewart?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"<br>There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all, and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself with either, I whispered, "Yes."  
>"Thank you," he said simply. He took my left hand and kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine.<br>_**(A:N, I know that sounds so weird but I couldn't have the same characters now could I?;D)**

"Is that something you think about?" I jumped in my seat at the sudden break in silence from Edward "Sorry" he chuckled. I turned to face him "Reading over my shoulder, Mr Cullen?" I smirked "Just curious as to what you're reading Miss Swan, now answer my question" He winked at me and went to find a shirt to wear with his swimming trunks, "I've never really thought about it" I answered honestly, I took a moment to ogle his abs and the way his chest muscles flexed as he pulled his black v-neck over his head "What about you?" I asked hazily, "I've thought about it once or twice, you look good in glasses" he added in casually, I scoffed "I'm serious, you look good" he winked again and grabbed the sun block from the table "you ready?" he asked and held his hand out to me. It made me sad to think I couldn't walk hand in hand with him until this stupid cast came off. "Yep, let's go" I answered and placed a smile on my face, he held the door for me and I hobbled out slowly. Being me, with my new found bad luck and clumsy nature, tripped over my own crutch and ended up face planting the floor.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**EPOV (Told you he'd be back ;D) **

Horror took over my entire body as I turned around to find Bella face down on the floor "Bella!" I ran over to her and kneeled by her side "Are you alright?" I started to frantically look over to see her shaking "Oh Bella, it's alright" I picked her up and slid her she had her head onto my lap so I could talk to her, only to see her laughing "Bella?" I asked, confused. "I'm such a klutz" She giggled and covered her face, I pried her hands away "Don't hide that beautiful face from me" I smiled as her cheeks tinted pink and rubbed my thumb across them slowly "Are you alright?" I asked as I looked into her eyes lovingly "Yes" she breathed "Good" I answered as I leaned down to kiss her softly, placing my hand on the side of her face. She hummed appreciatively and once I got her set onto her feet again we slowly made our way to the lobby to meet up with the others.


	19. Beach time

**Author Note: Hey guys! :) Happy new year!:) I'm really trying hard to make time for you guys and write some chapters but it's really difficult, but any who. Chapter fifteen is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**No copyright intended :)**

**Chapter fifteen: The beach**

_She hummed appreciatively and once I got her set onto her feet again we slowly made our way to the lobby to meet up with the others._

~#~#~#~

(**A/N: I really couldn't be bothered to do a whole line of that ;D)**

Bella's point of view

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore hit us as we entered the beach and the sun shone down with a brightness I hadn't seen in Forks in a long time. La push was a nice beach with rock pools and trails to go off and explore, while in the water there were corals and other sea animals to go and look at. Just behind the beach was the reservation where Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah all lived. But the thing I was most excited was the meadow I had discovered one lonely day when I'd decided to take a look at some of the trails and it had ended up being the place where me, my mother and father all went for a quiet day to ourselves to have picnics and just to get out of the house. Emmet took his time in finding the premium spot on the beach away from everyone else and laid his towel perfectly on the sand without getting a single grain on it. He waited for everyone else to do the same before throwing Rosalie over his shoulder and sprinting into the sea while Rosalie screamed at him to put her down, he dived under and they both came up spluttering and laughing.

I smiled fondly as a set of arms wrapped around me and my head fell back on Edwards shoulder as I sighed in content. "You want to sit down beautiful?" he murmured, not quite breaking the silence that had fallen. "Sure" I agreed, I dropped my bag and crutches on the ground and Edward slowly lowered me to the ground and sat behind me "Thanks" I mutter as I snuggle into him and his arms locked me in a tight hold. We sit silently for a while, watching everyone play in the water until they start waving for Edward to come and play water ball with them. I can tell he wants to go, "Go for it handsome" I tell him earnestly "You sure?" He asks uneasily "Yeah, I'm gonna go and visit somewhere I used to go with mom and dad while you guys play" I tell him quietly. He nods in understanding and helps me up, making sure I have his cell phone to call Alice if anything goes wrong as my cell is… out of action. I give him a quick kiss and ask for a notepad, once he hands me one I draw out the directions I know like the back of my hand so he can find me if i need to call him. He smiles briefly before turning away and walking towards the sea, seeing this, I do the same but head for the trails I can already see behind us. I move slowly through the sand so as not to trip and startle Edward too quickly.

As I slowly make my way through the trail I take my time and take in my surroundings, smiling fondly as I'd cross the plants mom always had to stop, smell and pick on her way back every time we came here and the place we'd found our christmas tree one year. It made my heart feel heavy and a slight lump form in my throat at the thought of never being able to do those things again with them.

I reached the clearing and smiled softly. It was just as i'd remembered. I slowly hobbled into the middle of the meadow and looked around, taking in the purple and blue flowers sticking out sporadically from the long grass. I sat down and brushed my hand over the top and giggled slightly remembering the times me and my mother had been tackled in many tickle attacks by my father. I lay down in the soft grass, closed my eyes, and thought about my times here.

I suddenly jolted awake and rubbed my blurry eyes, I looked up and saw the sun wasn't near setting yet so I assumed I hadn't been asleep for long. I struggled up to my feet and started hobbling back to the beach, I crossed the flower bush once again and couldn't resist picking a couple and putting them in my hair until I could find water for them.

~#~#~#~

I reached the beach once again to find the gang still in the water laughing and splashing each other playfully. My stomach started to rumble so I decided to go and find us all some lunch from the little cafe just off of the beach. I walked in and was greeted with a friendly 'Hello' from the guy cashier. "I'll take 4 turkey cheese and dried tomato toasties, 2 beef and cheese toasties please and 6 red velvet cupcakes please" I requested and waited patiently for it all to be ready. He bagged them all and totalled it up on the register "alright miss that's $84.67 please" I winced slightly at the price but paid for everything and was met with a slight problem. Sensing this problem a woman in the shop quietly asked "Would you like some help ma'am?" I sighed in relief "That would be so kind of you, thank you so much" She grabbed my bags and kept in pace with me as we walked to our spot on the beach. She set the bags down before helping me sit and putting my crutches next to me, "Thank you so much again, here" I reached for my purse and pulled out $5 dollars to give to her "Buy yourself something, on me" I insisted, she reluctantly accepted "Thank you" she mumbled shyly and walked back to the shop.

Not too much later I was spotted by Alice and Emmett and they were all coming out to say hi to me and dry off for a while "Bellsy, you're back!" he grinned, I giggled "Hey Em, I bought food" I smiled "You didn't have to do, love" Edward said as he came to sit beside me "I wanted to, you've done so much for me so I thought this was the least I could do for you all" I mumbled slightly, they were about to argue but I interrupted them "Dig in" I insisted as I started sharing out sandwiches and gave everyone a cake "You'll offend me if you don't" I knew it was low playing the guilt card. But it needed to be done!

~#~#~#~

**A/N: Awe, I thought that was quite sweet :)**

**Leave a review would ya? I didn't get one last chapter… Not even one :( That made me think no one was reading and I didn't like that :(**

**See you next time my little llamas!**


	20. More than a chick flick

**Author Note: Hey guys! :) I'm really trying hard to make time for you guys and write some chapters but it's really difficult, but any who. Chapter sixteen is here!**

**PLEASE READ THIS PART EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ ANY OTHER PART OF MY AUTHORS NOTE **

**I'm not getting any reviews anymore guys, so I have decided to be cheeky and put a 5 reviews= 1 update on all my chapters, I'm hoping this will give me some inspiration for future chapters and will let me know what you think… Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight sagas although i wouldn't mind owning Edward ;) Stephanie if you're reading this –which i SERIOUSLY doubt because i am an awful author and my updates are inconsistent so you would get bored if you did read it- feel free to give him to me ;) GO TEAM EDWARD! JACOB SUCKS! No offence if you are team Jacob or both.**

**Any who... ON WITH CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**No copyright intended :)**

**Chapter sixteen: More than a chick flick **

_Last time: "You'll offend me if you don't" I knew it was low playing the guilt card. But it needed to be done!_

As everyone sat quietly eating their lunch, I couldn't help but smile fondly at the rare sun beaming down on the beach and enjoy the content filled silence that had fallen. Emmet was the first to break it "Damn, that was awesome! Thank you Bellsy" he sang, I couldn't help but chuckle at his nickname for me "You're welcome Em" I replied in the same tone and everyone let out a soft chuckle. I pulled my book out and continued to read as everyone else laid back to enjoy the sun.

"Whatcha reeeeadin'?" Edward asked playfully and nudged me as he leaned his head right next to mine "Twiiiiiiilight" I replied. "Isn't that a real chick flick?" he asked "To some people, i guess. I see it more as a story of how two truly opposite people meet and go on a difficult and long journey to find love. Once they find it, they have to try and find ways of battling each others differences and they're so new to relationships too, but along side all that they must battle many things to remain together. These things test their relationship and they both face death more than once but in the end they remain mostly unscathed because they have each other" I blushed and paused my little synopsis of what really was a chick flick, "I love how you analyse things" He grinned at me and moved so he was on his side as I lay back "I love how you put up with me when I'm being plain strange" I chuckled back. He tugged at my hip gently so I'd roll onto my side and face him fully "You know what I really love?" He asked, his face holding a gentle smile "What?" I asked quietly "You" He replied simply and leaned in to kiss me as my heart fluttered, I cupped his face in my hand and we kissed soundly before being hit by a wall of sand. "Stop sucking faces guys, there are children present!" He roared with laughter as we both pulled back in shock. "Emmet!" Edward roared and leapt up to attack. Rosalie, Alice and I all cried in laughter as Emmet and Edward wrestled in the water.

As the sun started to set we decided to head back to our rooms and get ready for dinner. We headed to the lobby and all parted ways to our rooms, as Edward and I hobbled down the hallway we passed two young children sitting outside a room playing with two trucks, I giggled as one of them turned their truck into a fighter plane and made gunshot noises before falling back on the floor in exhaustion. We carried on into our rooms and left them to it.

"I'm gonna go for a shower" He murmured before he pressed a kiss to my forehead, I nodded and leaned into him for a second, reveling in his warmth before pulling away and flicking on the TV to 'The big bang theory'. When the commercials came on I heard the vibrations of Edwards phone and scooted over to see 'Alice' light up his screen. "Hey Alice" I said cheerily "Hello Edward, so nice to hear your voice" Alice chuckled, "He's in the shower at the minute, can I help you with anything?" I asked "I just wanted to see if you guys were alright with meeting up in around an hour for dinner?" She replied "Yeah that should be fine, we might be a couple of minutes late because I still need to shower" I told her "Alright, we're going somewhere fancy… so dress up!" She hung up before I could reply. I hopped over to my suitcase to pick out my black knee length dress with a matching chuck and dug around for my purse to get some money. I'd run out. "Shoot" I muttered as I searched to see if anything had fallen out at the bottom but came up empty handed. "Looks like I'm not gonna be eating until we get back" I rolled my eyes at myself. It wasn't the first time I'd gone days without food, but I didn't like it all the same. I scrambled back onto the bed and continued watching TV until my eyes gently fluttered closed.

"Bella" I heard Edward murmur and felt something warm and soft against my cheek, I turned slightly and opened my eyes to see him laying behind me with his arm around my waist and a gentle smile on his face. He tightened his arm slightly "Good afternoon" he chuckled, I blushed and mumbled an embarrassed "Shut up" which only made him chuckle more. "Time to get clean sleeping beauty" He teased and I gently shoved his shoulder playfully. I kissed him quickly before hobbling into the bathroom leaving him with a sarcastic "Always the funny guy"

#~#~#~#

**A/N: Boom! Let me know what you thought, remember… 5 reviews and 1 chapter shall be uploaded :D love you all!:D**

**See you next time my little llamas!**


End file.
